Heralds of The Traveler
by Slim A Lou Prime
Summary: Guardians were the immortal chosen warriors of The Traveler, the few who could wield the Traveler's Light as weapons. Before The Traveler arrived the people of Earth were living in ignorant bless. It was only a matter of time before humanity needed their guardians. Though they arrived earlier then even the Traveler expected, and the powers that be were not ready for them.
1. Humanity Calls and They Answer

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

"Well you guys asked for it so here you are. However, you will be getting one more person in this adventure. He will have a short intro for him before he joins up with the guardian you know and love."

"But enough of me let's get to the story."

* * *

**Old Greece: The Age of Darkness**

A lone ghost was flying through a dense forest looking for her Risen. The ghost wasn't finding any luck in the Americas, so she started her search in Europe. When nothing turned up she traveled further down East to Old Greece to see if she could find any luck.

But the ghost wasn't getting any of it.

"This is getting annoying." The ghost said idly to herself as she scanned the forest around her. "All the other ghosts are finding their Risen and I still can't find mine. I don't want to be looking forever!"

The ghost shell opened up a blue aura surrounding the metal ball in the center will an eye in it. The ghost looked around trying to pick up anything with some remnants of the Traveler's light but alas there was nothing in the area.

The ghost sighed and closed her shell before flouting off to a different area of the forest. The ghost traveled through the forest occasionally opening up her shell to scan the area before continuing on. She soon came to a river where she paused to look at herself in the flowing water.

A standard looking ghost looked back at her as she gazed at the reflection. She then spotted a constellation of stars in the reflection and she looked up to look at it directly. The ghost ran a search through her systems to see if she could identify the constellation.

"The hunter Orion." The ghost said eyeing the constellation. "You're a hunter. Have any idea where I can find a being with the Traveler's light?"

The ghost opened up her shell to scan the area. Her eye got brighter as her sensors were picking up the Traveler's light, right behind her. The ghost quickly turned around and sent out a cone shaped beam in the area in front of her.

"Could it be?" She asked hopefully as she homed into the light. "There you are."

The ghost started to add her own light the beings light making it reform the being it once inhabited. The ghost knew that a Risen's first revive was bright, but this was almost blinding, and it seemed like light was coming down from the stars themselves.

A skeleton started to form midair, and then organs started to take shape, followed by veins, then muscles, and flesh after that. Hair started to come out of the Risen's head it was black and thick. It was then the ghost noticed the Risen's gender as male as the reproductive organ formed in-between his legs.

A skin tight suit them appeared around the Risen's body followed by armor plates and a helmet, a white cloth over his helmet were his mouth would be. As the ghost finished resurrecting the new Risen, he fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

The ghost flew down beside her Risen's head. "Are you alright? everything where it should be?"

"Where am I?" The Risen asked still looking down. "Who am I?"

"It's alright." The ghost said trying to comfort the Risen. "You have been dead for a long time; you might want to get your bearings first."

"What is this on my face?" He said trying to pull off his helmet.

The ghost returned the helmet to the Risen's inventory. The helmet, now being gone, revealed his handsome face and attractive brown eyes. The Risen stood up looking at his hands a shocked expression plastered all over his face.

"All things considered; I would say the chances of you getting a girlfriend with that face is really high." The ghost said flying in front of him.

The Risen looked at the ghost. "What are you?"

"I'm a ghost." The ghost replied happily. "Well I'm your ghost now."

"My ghost?"

"Yes! You and I are partners now, not even death can do us apart." The ghost replied. "Well your death won't but if I die you will be looking for another ghost… So yeah happy thoughts!"

"This will take some getting use too." He said looking around.

"So got a name by any chance?" The ghost asked changing the subject.

The Risen thought over before he spoke. "I think my name is Orion."

* * *

**Old New York: The New Golden Age**

"He's late." I said while sitting on the hood of one of the old golden age cars.

My Ghost, Sid, and I were waiting for an old friend from the days before the city walls. He and I were going to check out one of the old skyscrapers. I originally was going to check out the skyscraper myself, but my old friend sent me a message saying he wanted to hang out.

But I haven't gone back to the city since I got my Vex eye, not even when it was under siege from the Red Legion. Though Sid had to lock me in a room to stop me from attacking the Red Legion forces, light or not I was going to kill those motherless bastards. However, the city was reclaimed and the Traveler was once again awake thus ushering in a new age.

"Just give him a few more minutes." Sid said floating around idly.

Osiris also visited me more than once, in all honesty the only reason he was visiting me was because of my Vex eye. But I gave him the benefit of the doubt and chalked it up to wanting to visit an old fireteam member.

While I was never in a permanent fireteam with this guardian we were still good friends.

"He has one more minute." I said angrily. "We could have scanned the entire tower by now."

But our friendship will not stop me from caving his skull in.

Just as the one minute ended a ship made a fly by over my head before shooting back into the sky. A hunter transmitted in front of me taking a quick look of his surroundings before he walked over to me. Said hunter was armored in black chroma armor with a silver glow to them. On his back was his sniper rifle Patience and Time along with his artifact bow. On his hip was his hand cannon and his sword was equipped to his belt.

"Orion." I said displeased with his timing.

"Sorry I'm late." The hunter apologized. "But one always needs patience."

"We have known each other for over three hundred years, you should know more than anyone how patient I am." I said pushing myself off the car.

"So, you're Slim's friend he hasn't told me much about you." Mhyrixis, my pole-axe artifact, said.

Said poleaxe's head was made from a dark metal that was oozing darkness, and the spear is also made of the same material. She has a human skull carved into the middle of her head piece, and the back hammer and the front blade of her head was made from a red crystal.

"You haven't told her about me? I'm hurt." Orion said pretending to be hurt.

"Yea yea yea let's just get this tower cleared." I said starting to walk towards the old skyscraper. Sid transmitted my helmet on to my head and I drew my auto rifle from my back.

Orion jogged up to slim and started to ask about the skyscraper that they were going to search.

"From what my ghost gathered the building is called the Empire State Building and stands around 1,454 feet tall. A lot of Golden Age tech was found in there during the early ages of the City but now its little more than an old building that's really tall."

"So why are we searching it if it's been picked clean?" Orion asked scanning the buildings around us.

"Not too long ago my Vex eye started picking Vex networking going on someone near the top."

"Yeah, I have also been meaning to ask about that armor you got on." Orion said flicking my shoulder plate.

"I got in a fight with a Cabal Primus and his goons not long after the Traveler was captured and my armored was damaged beyond repair. Not long after my Vex eye trapped me in a Vex network grid, moments later the grid collapsed, and I was wearing this." I said gesturing to my armor.

The armor in question was black, due to my Old Guard Shader, there was a red energy half shield just behind my head. My helmet's visor was a red vertical rectangle at the center of my helmet and there were two horn like plates that started at either side of my forehead and pointed backwards. (Basically, the Age of Triumph Vex raid armor with black armor and red lights.)

My chain artifact was still wrapped around my right arm and was currently on fire as Sol was my Light focus right now.

"Are you sure that's safe to use?" Orion asked suspiciously.

"No." I said plainly. "But it's the best thing I got."

"Alright man, but don't come crying to me when that armor takes over your body."

I grunted an affirmative and continued towards the skyscraper. We arrived at the entrance about eleven minutes later. Bits of glass were scattered all over the floor and a few of the doors were missing or hanging on by one hinge. The glass cracked under our armored boots as were entered the building.

I brought up my weapon in and scanned the upper levels waiting for an enemy to jump up and shoot us. This area was not known for its fallen scavengers, but they sent scavenge teams in from time to time. Nothing jumped up to attack us, so I lowered my rifle. Orion was already walking over to the front desk. His ghost appeared and started to scan the computers while he checked the desk drawers.

"These computers are toast I doubt we will get anything useful from them." Dewi, Orion's ghost, said flying back to him.

"What about powering the elevators?" I said prying the elevator doors open.

"We will have to find the generators and kick start them." Dewi answered me.

"Sid do you still have the building layout?" I asked my ghost walking away from the elevator.

"Sure do, let me see." Sid replied going silent for a moment. "There marking it on your guys' HUD."

The two of us followed the markers down to the buildings sublevel. The doors down here were still in place and had locks on them, but a simple punch was more than enough to knock them down. We found the generators after a few doors. Cobwebs were everywhere and there were more than a few skeletons on the ground. We were able to find the main power switch and flick it on, but nothing happened.

So, I switched my Light focuses to Arc, opened up one of the generator panels. grabbed on to a few wires and send my Arc Light flowing through the old generator. Practically everything started to spark as I sent my Arc Light thought the systems.

Orion flipped the switch again and this time the lights in the room came on.

"And let there be light." Sid said quoting a verse from the Bible.

"And it was good." I added to the verse. I then turned to Orion "Let's get to those elevators."

We both started back the way we came back to the elevators. When we got back, we got on the one I opened and hit one of the buttons to take us to the upper levels.

"Guess the Vex are ok with us snooping around on the ground level." Orion said checking his weapon again.

"Not surprising. Since I'm here they just see me as another Vex walking around on the lower level nothing to get worked up about." I said cracking my knuckles.

"That's going to change once we get to the upper level." Orion said drawing his hand cannon.

"Yup."

The doors opened a few moments later revealing a hallway in a similar condition to the ground floor. We started down the hall weapons up. I could almost feel the Vex Network now and they were none too pleased that another Vex unit was trespassing on their operation area. Vex teleportation clouds appeared in front of us followed by the Vex screams and beeps.

Five Goblins and one Minotaur came out of the clouds firing their guns at us. Orion and I returned fire making short work of the Goblins. I threw a flash bang at the Minotaur's feet blinding the unit and killing its shields. Orion shot three rounds into its torso killing the unit on the third hit.

We both broke into a sprint as the Minotaur fell to the ground, more were no doubt on their way to try and stop us. Sure, enough more Vex teleportation clouds appeared in front of us sending out more Vex units. A firefight broke out in the hallway as we fought our way through the Vex units.

One of the Minotaur teleported within close range, bringing is weapon-less hand down on me. I rolled out of the way and threw my shoulder into the unit sending it crashing into the wall. However, the wall was not very strong as the large Vex broke through the wall, sending it falling down the side of the skyscraper.

The fighting soon reached its peak as we came into a large room with Vex gates scattered throughout the room. Vex were walking out of the gates to join the fight but they were not going to stop us. Orion activated his Void Bow and shot a few arrows into the Minotaurs walking out of the gates.

The Vex units were consumed by Void light while the goblins around them were tethered leaving them helpless to attack. I switched my Light focus to Solar and summoned the Hammer of Sol. The hammer appeared in my hand with a clang as Sol light started to cover my body.

I jumped into the air using my left to take me higher into the air. Once I was high enough into the air, I started to throw down hammers on the tethered Vex then to the other vex shooting at me. Once my shield died, I dismissed my hammer then ran to cover next to Orion.

"There are still more coming out of those gates." Orion said popping out of cover and killing a few more Vex before pooping back in.

"Let's see if I can't change that." I said drawing Hell's Scream from my back.

Fire wings exploded from back as I took my artifact in my hands.

'Killing time.' Mhyrixis said happily into my mind.

I jumped out from cover and ran at the Vex. They turned to shoot at me once they saw that I was running at them, but they were not ready for what I was about to do next. My fire wings flapped sending me flying at the nearest Vex, I brought my polearm back before sending it into the Goblin's core. The blade cut the poor Goblin in two.

I then sent the spear into another Vex Goblin's core before I tossed over my shoulder. The other Vex near the two I just killed turned to shoot at me but soon slammed Hell's Scream's pommel into the ground sending out a wave of fire that turned any Vex it made contact with into particles.

Orion soon came into my view with his bow artifact in his hands and an arrow already knocked. He let loose the arrow and just as the arrow started to shine, said arrow shot towards a group of Vex that were exiting the gate but the arrow soon crashed into them. The arrow exploded into a beam of light as it contacted the Vex destroying them and the gate they came from.

There was one gate left and it was just about to send another group of Vex through when I pointed my poleaxe at it. A ball of fire shot from the tip of the spear and slammed into the gate destroying it before anymore Vex could come through.

The remaining Vex teleported away after the last gate was destroyed. The Vex Mind must have calculated that the remaining Vex would just be destroyed so it recalled them. Now that the Vex were gone I put Hell's Scream back on my back and deployed Sid to start scanning the area.

"It looks like the Vex were trying to tap into a lingering energy in this area." Sid said scanning the area.

"What kind of energy?" Orion asked.

"I don't know." Sid said still scanning. "I have never seen anything like this."

"Maybe it has something to do with the gates?" Dewi suggested appearing just above Orion's shoulder.

I nodded. "Sid see if you can't access the Vex gates."

Sid flew over to the nearest gate and started to scan it. "It seems like they were tapping into the energy by going though time to when it was stronger. Hold on maybe I can."

Suddenly all the gates came back to live causing us to draw our weapons, however, no Vex came though. A white shield formed around the area where we were standing trapping us in the center of the room. I ran to the shield and started to punch it with all the strength I had but the shield held firm.

"The Vex are pulling us into the time stream!" Sid yelled alarmed.

Sid flew back to me and transmitted himself back into my body while Dewi did the same. A bright started to fill the room forcing me to shield my eyes. I could feel my body being pulled into the time stream, before I blacked out.

* * *

I groaned as I picked myself off the ground. I was in an alleyway, trash bags and dumpsters around me making it look like I was in the older parts of the City. The sound of a busy city was present, but it did not sound right.

I walked out of the alley to find the once dead city of Old New York teeming with life. My mouth fell open as I looked around; it was just so breathtaking to see humanity like this. The sidewalks were full of people walking to and fro with cars moving in the streets making all kinds of noise.

As my head stopped spinning, I started to walk down the street ignoring all the looks everyone was given me as I was too focused on taking in everything around me. The once old and rundown buildings looked good as new by comparison.

'Sid you seeing this?" I asked still in aw by my surroundings.

'Yeah I'm seeing it.' Sid replied. 'The com traffic is crazy, how is anyone supposed to find anything with all this data going back and forth.'

'It would seem we have been thrown back in time.' Mhyrixis commented. 'Clever of the Vex.'

'I'll say.' I replied walking down the street. 'Sid what's the date.'

'2008 according to the internet, we still have a century, give or take, before humanity even detects the Traveler entering the system.' Sid reported sound amazed.

'Then it's a good thing I'm immortal, we need to find Orion. Are you picking up his signal?' I ask my ghost making my way through the crowd of people.

'Let's see here…' Sid said before going silent. 'Dewi just started transmitting. I've marked a waypoint on your HUD.'

A red waypoint appeared on my HUD some three hundred feet away from me. I started towards it, thought progress was slow due to the grid set up of this city. I had to stop at most of the crosswalks as I could not just run across or use my lift ability as people during this time period were not used to seeing a titan use his powers.

It took thirty minutes to get to the waypoint, which turned out to be in the middle of a large park. I spotted Orion sitting alone on a bench; however, he was wearing his civilian clothes which turned out to be paints and a black t-shirt. He turned to look at me as I approached him, taking a seat beside him.

"Any reason you still have your armor on?" Orion asked idly.

"I haven't had the chance to switch seeing as I was dropped in the busiest part of the city. Besides I can't store Hell's Scream in my inventory." I replied noticing that some of the moms in the park were recalling their children because of my presence.

I had no idea why I mean what was more conferring then a fully armed and armed guardian in the area. I mean no criminal was going to come around with someone like me around. But then again civilians tend to get jumpy when their near someone who's armed.

"Changing the topic, you noticed the date." Orion commented leaning back in his seat. "The Vex sent us back pretty far. We have about ten centuries before the darkness attacks and one until the Traveler arrives."

"Plenty of time to prepare for it." I added. "We are both powerful guardians and with us here maybe the Traveler will create the Guardians before everything goes to shit."

"We can't rely only on the Traveler for the coming darkness. We will need to prepare humanity for what is to come."

"So, what are we going to do? Start a "weapons research company" and start copy pasting our weapons into this timeline?" I asked/suggested. "Though I hate to put Banshee out of the job."

"I doubt it will be as simple as that. From what Dewi told me of this time period if one country started to make massive brake through in weaponry then other countries will begin to get antsy."

"Damn and here I thought we were going to make Titan Industries a thing."

Orion gave me a look. "Titan?"

"Fine Guardian Industries." I relented.

"Better but I think we should take some time to explore the world around us." Orion stated standing up. "There is a lot we don't know about the world Pre-Golden Age. Besides Dewi has been getting a lot of strange energy signs that I wanted to check out."

I looked at my friend with an arched eyebrow. "When did you turn into a warlock?"

Orion let out a short laugh. "Hey when you don't have a warlock to answer the hard questions you get a hunter to take a shot at it."

I smiled then shook my head the silent insult not going over my head. "Fine, we can do some exploring, just don't go too far I may not get to you in time to pull your sorry butt out of the fire."

"HA! If I need a bullet sponge, I will be sure to give you a ring." Orion jeered before setting off.

As our conversation was now over, I headed out of the park. Orion was right maybe I would be a good idea to relax and take a look around the earth before the fall. After all I've been fighting all my life as a guardian, maybe a few years as a normal human would be good for me.

'Slim-' Mhyrixis spoke into my mind gaining my attention. 'I know you are planning on living like a normal human for a while, still I would advise keeping your guard up. I can sense the presence of dark creatures in this city, and they are hungry for something.'

I narrowed my eyes. 'What kind of creatures are we talking here?'

'Ones that I think need to meet my… sharper ends.' Mhyrixis spoke almost giggling in anticipation for the coming slaughter.

I guess a guardian's work is never done, no matter what time period they're in.

* * *

Orion was walking through the woods outside the forest. He did not tell his friend the whole truth about his wanting to take some personal time. Soon after he woke up Orion felt something strange come over him, like something was calling to him.

He didn't know that it was but whatever it was its call was getting nearly impossible to ignore. The hunter soon came to an open area there the only thing on the ground was short green grass almost as someone was maintaining this one area. Orion scanned the area looking for something that would give him some clues as to why he was called here.

The Old Guard Hunter asked his ghost to equip his armor and weapons. He drew his pistol but kept it pointing downward. Something was here with him, but he could not detect its location just yet.

'So, one of my children returns from the stars.' A female voice spoke into Orion's head. The voice was cold and devoid of love. The voice caused Orion to clutch his helmet as his head felt like it was about to freeze over.

'What are you?' Orion demanded the voice.

'You do not recognize your own mother's voice Orion?' The voice quickly replied. 'No matter I have need of you-'

Orion quickly cut the voice off. 'NO, I serve only humanity and the Traveler, you are of darkness! Be gone from my mind!'

**"YOU WILL OBEY ME CHILD OR YOU WILL SUFFER A DEATH WORSE THAN YOUR LAST!"** The voice yelled at him sounding right next to him instead of in his mind.

"I do not fear death creature!" Through gritted teeth Orion hissed back. The hunter began to force the intruder out of his mind with his Light, as the presence faded it spoke one last time.

'Well will meet again _Hunter of Artemis_ and you will bow before me.' The voice then faded from the hunter's mind.

With the voice gone Orion stood up his fist clenched in rage. Whatever this thing was its mere presence on Earth offended the hunter. It was a threat to humanity that was obvious, and he would hunt it down and remove its threat forever.

On this light Orion swore it would die.

A sudden snap bought Orion attention around as be pointed his hand cannon at the sound in a flash of motion. A girl in silver clothes sat beside a fallen branch with a pained expression on her face. The girl appeared to be in her early teens with blond hair and brownish eyes. She was armored but only with a bow and a dagger, no threat to a guardian of Orion's caliber. Most likely she was sitting in the tree but one of the branches couldn't support her weight, so it snapped. Seeing the non-existent threat Orion holstered his weapon and jogged to the girl.

"Hey you alright kid?" Orion asked kneeling beside the girl.

However, the hunter did not expect her to lash out with her knife while screaming.

"Get away from me you stupid boy!"

* * *

Well that's that, what a perfect way to end the first chapter of Heralds of The Traveler. I hope you guys like what I'm putting out here. Feel free to ask questions and I will try to answer them as soon as possible.

Anyways if anyone you are wondering both (destiny) Slim and Orion are god-killer class Guardians meaning they can give gods a run for their money. Titans are insanely strong, and hunters are very fast and very sneaky, that's how I'm doing this just like in Guardians of DXD (May it rest in peace).

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and damn you two have not even been there for a day and you already have an enemy. *Sigh*


	2. The Light In The Dark

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

"How you guys sure do like this story! I am glad you are enjoying it and leaving reviews for me to answer, as I love to talk to you guy/gals!"

"Hey ROW say something nice to the readers! That does not use the words Something, Nice, To, The, and Readers."

"_Thank you guys and gals for taking the time to read this story, we hope you enjoy."_

Guest 1: Yup Guardians are not bound by fate so the Fates will have no power over them. Can't wait to see the look on their faces.

Guest 2: Don't worry you will be seeing exotics and artifacts or different kinds in this story who knows I might even add something… fun in as well ;). Yup the gods will not be happy that guardians can use powers similar to their domains such as Arc Light.

Guest 3: How so? You're going to need to give me examples of the characters being "Mary Sue-ish" if we are going to argue this.

Lancelot-07: Considering Guardians have killed god like beings more powerful than the likes of the Greek gods (I.E. Crota, Atheon, Oryx, and that one worm god whose name escapes me) I would say the stronger of the Guardians would be on a god-killer level. I don't know why you are bringing Gilgamesh, Karna and Ramses II up but hey.

Alight kids gather around its story time.

* * *

"Get away from me you stupid boy!" The girl yelled attacking the hunter with her silver dagger.

Orion being an experienced hunter easily disarmed her by knocking her weapon out of her hand. The hunter grabbed the girl's hand and twisted her arm roughly causing her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees. She tried to break free, but the hunter just twisted her arm further ending her attempt cold.

"Young girl, you shouldn't attack people you don't know." Orion scolded the young teen. "You should also not call someone stupid when you don't know them."

"Unhand me!" She demanded thought gridded teeth.

"Not until you promised not to attack me," Orion replied. "If you keep attacking me your going to hurt yourself."

"Go to Hades!" The girl yelled at him before trying to get out of his hold again.

Orion sighed and shook his head as he was getting tired of this. Switching his light focuses to arc, he sent a "weak" arc wave through her body. The girl screamed in pain as the arc light surged through her body. Orion felt her resistance fade allowing him to let go of her arm, the girl fell to the ground her body slightly twitching.

"That should wear off in about ten minutes, and some words of advice. Try to be nicer to people, you never know when you're going to meet the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with." Orion said before backing away and starting back the way he came.

Once Orion was a good distance away, he asked Dewi to summon his sparrow. The hunter's sparrow transmitted into existence allowing him to get on before he took off towards the city. Whoever that girl was she must have been a part of some camper group, as that would explain the bow and daggers. Though it was odd as to why this camping group would use silver daggers and arrows as silver was a very weak metal.

Orion decided not to think into it to much as didn't think he was going to be seeing them again. However, despite his doubt his gut was telling him he was going to be seeing her again in the future. No matter she would be easily dealt with.

The hunter made it back to the city not twenty minutes later, he quickly dismissed his sparrow and armor before anyone could spot him. First order of business was to find a place to call home for the time being. As such the first person the hunter would have to seek out was a retailer, of course he would need money as he had a feeling the people in this time period would not take his glimmer.

"Dewi I need you to start building me an Identity," Orion asked his ghost as he made his way through the crowded streets of New York. "Preferably one that wont be picked apart easily by a background check and start building some funds while you're at it."

'Alright," Dewi answered happily. 'Do you want to use your real name or a fake one.'

"Real, sometimes it better to hide in plain sight."

'If you say so.' Dewi answered not buying her guardian's excuse. 'By the way we got a contact at six o'clock, large human male with one eye.'

"One eye? As in he has one eye left?" Orion asked taking a quick look behind him.

'No, as in he has one eye in the just above his nose.'

"That's not normal."

'Nope neither is the weird energy he is giving off.' Dewi added. 'It's not quite like the darkness but it does have some similarities. He is also looking at you rather hungrily, and this is not the "I haven't eaten in a long time" hungry look. This is "I see something delicious" look.'

Orion was not liking the sound of that. If this thing was looking to take a bite out of him, he was in for a surprise. The Old Guard Hunter turned into an alleyway, once he was a good distance in he used his lift ability to jump up to the metal stair going up the side of the building. Once the hunter was a good distance up, he jumped up on the railing and waited for his prey to come to him.

Soon enough the one-eyed man turned into the alleyway. He started to walk further into the alley, totally unaware of the deadly warrior waiting above. The man started to smell the air as if he was a dog trying to get a scent.

Orion stood up before jumping off drawing his knife in the process. The hunter did a single flip mid-air before landing on the man's back and sliding his knife into his neck. The man cried out in surprise and pain. Before the man could rack Orion pulled himself up, jumped off the man's shoulders turned and threw his knife at him.

The sudden force from Orion's kick off knocked the man to the ground, he tried to get back up but the hunter's knife soon found its mark pushing the man back down. Orion approached the down man and put his boot on the knife's hilt pushing the blade deeper into his body.

"You've been following me," Orion said standing over the one-eyed man. "I don't like being followed. So, you can tell my why you are following me, or I can just leave you here to run the risk of bleeding out."

"You intruder." The man hissed out almost like a caveman. "Me eat intruder."

Orion raised his eyebrow. In a blink of an eye Orion had drawn his pistol and shot the man in the head. If what this thing said was true and he ate intruders, then he was a threat that needed to be put down. Thus, was the charge of all guardians, kill things that were a threat to humanity.

Moments after the guardian shot the man his whole body turned to a golden dust. Orion took a step back to look at what had just happened, to say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Dewi, what the hell just happened?"

Orion's ghost appeared beside her guardian and started to scan the gold dust. She sat there for a few moments before she stopped scanning the dust and turned to her hunter.

"I have no idea, he died but it appears that he was teleported somewhere." Dewi explained. "I can only compare it to banishing a powerful Taken back to wherever they come from."

"So that thing was some kind of Taken or Hive?" Orion asked while using his Sol Light to destroy all traces of the dust.

"No… I wasn't detecting anything remotely similar to the reading I get from Hive or The Taken." Dewi said returning to her guardian's body. 'I'm going to shoot Sid a message, so he can tell his guardian about this.'

"Good idea," Orion agreed having a quick chuckle. "You know I bet our titan is already neck deep in these things."

*Meanwhile*

"**BURN!"** A certain Titan yelled as he made use of a makeshift flamethrower. **"IF IT'S A CHOICE BETWEEN REGULAR OR EXTRA CRISPY I WANT YOU EXTRA CRISPYYYY!"**

"**BBBBUUUURRRNNN!"**

*With Orion*

'I wouldn't be surprised.' Dewi replied dryly.

"Well I think it's high time we get a house to call home for a few centuries." The Old Guard Hunter said walking out of the alleyway and back into the human traffic that was New York's streets.

'uh Orion I just got another guardians IFF on my scanners.'

* * *

"Are you sure this the location?" Osiris asked his ghost, Sagira who was scanning one of the destroyed vex gates.

"I'm pretty sure." Sagira replied idly.

"I need you to _be_ sure." Osiris said seriously. "We need The Vex Bane if we are to defeat the Vex, and Orion's skills are not replaceable."

The former Old Guard Warlock walked up to the only gate to survive the timestream merge. The Warlock kneeled down beside it to perform his own inspection.

"When are you going to call him by his name rather than his title?" Sagira asked flying over to Osiris.

"When he chooses a real name." Osiris replied instantly as his ghost had asked him that question so many times. "Who names themselves Slim anyways? Why not Nick, or Hyperion, something that a mother would name their child."

"Slim is a guy." Sagira reminded him. "I don't believe he would think like a mother when naming himself."

"The point is," Osiris clarified. "Until he finds a good name for himself I will continue to call him by his title. Even if we were in a fireteam together at one point."

The two became quiet for a few moments, the quiet allowing Osiris to concentrate. It did not take the Warlock long to figure out what happened to the two guardians. He had spent centuries learning how the Vex worked, however what he found worried him.

"The Vex made a mistake." Osiris said standing up. "They were attempting to revert The Vex Bain and Orion to a younger version of themselves in an attempt to weaken them, instead they sent them back in time."

"It's not like the Vex to make a mistake." Sagira commented.

"No, it's not," Osiris said darkly before turning and pulling out three glowing cubes with symbols on each side.

"Osiris what are you doing?" Sagira asked urgently.

"If they were sent back on purpose then the Vex are planning something and we must be there to stop it." Osiris said as he put the cubs into a series of combinations. A portal started to open in front of the guardian.

"Osiris, I don't think this is a good idea."

"We do not have a choice." Osiris said before grabbing his ghost and throwing her into the portal before following in after her.

Far from the city of New York in a dense forest a white portal opened. The arrival of the portal caused the leaves on the trees to rustle as if a strong wind was blowing through. Moments after the portal opened a golden shelled ghost came flying out only managing to stabilize herself after bouncing off a tree. Soon after the old warlock stepped thought, said warlock scanned his surroundings looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Osiris!" Sagira yelled at her guardian. "I have told you a thousand times do not throw me into portals!"

"We don't have time to argue this Sagira," Osiris commanded walking past his ghost and into the forest. "I need you to locate The Vex Bane and Orion."

Sagira let go of a frustrated sigh before she started to scan the comms for any guardians IFFs.

"Ok I got Orion's position but Slim's IFF is offline," Sagira reported. "Must be doing something. I also took the liberty of looking at the date, its 2008 by the way, and I will be making some civilian clothes for you to wear."

"They will not be needed."

"Ha no," Sagira countered getting in her guardian's face. "You will be wearing what I give you and you will not be walking around in your armor."

"Sagira-" Osiris started but was cut off when his armor was replied with civilian clothes from the time era.

In place of his robes Osiris now wore a dark amber t-shirt and black jeans with brown boots. Though he retained his long vestment, although it was less eye catching then his normal one. Overall, he did stand out in a crowd, but he wasn't someone you would stop and stare at.

Osiris inspected his new clothes that his ghost had made for him. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes, now that you are properly dressed we can continue on." Sagira said transmitting back into her guardian.

Seeing that his ghost was not going to return his armor, Osiris growled and started walking towards the city in the distance. Damn ghost couldn't even give him his sparrow, most likely payback for throwing her into the portal. It took the warlock two hours to reach the city and the sun had begun to set.

Some of the people give the guardian weird looks as to them he was an old man who was walking through the streets with the energy of a teenager. However, the guardian paid them no mind as he had more important things to do then worry about how people saw him. By the time Osiris reached the building that Orion was transmitting from the sun was just about to set, and the lights of the city were starting to turn on.

The warlock found Orion sitting in a waiting room with his head resting on his closed fist. Osiris knew that Orion knew that he was present as few things escaped a hunter's senses, even when they were asleep. The fact that the hunter was asleep struck the warlock as odd seeing as guardians did not _need_ to sleep.

Osiris approached the hunter and hit Orion's shoulder with his hand. The hunter's eyes slowly opened and began to look up at the person who hit him. His eyes squinted as if he was trying to remember him, it did not take long for him to remember the guardian before him.

"Osiris," Orion asked confused as to why the warlock was before him. "When did you get thrown back in time?"

"I came after you when I noticed the Vex began to change their simulations in The Infinite Forest." Osiris replied drily almost angry.

"Well it's good to see you after… what has it been five hundred years?"

"You have to excuse me if I chose to prioritize humanities survival against the Vex over my social life."

The hunter crossed his arms. "Slim has been fighting the Vex just as long as you have, and you don't see him disappearing for decades on end."

"What I do is different from what the Vex Banes does." Osiris shot back instantly. "Although the Vex Bane has earned his title on multiple occasions and has dealt the Vex many crippling blows, he has only been fighting the Vex in the present. I have been fighting off the Vex in the past, present, and future."

"I don't know about that remember when Slim combined every Atheon in existence then proceeded to kill it?"

"As I remember it you had a hand in its death." Osiris commented.

Orion shrugged. "I may have dealt a few precise blows to him when he was attacking Slim, but he was doing all fight for the most part."

'We are getting off track here boys.' Dewi interrupted.

Orion let out a sight. "Anyways I suppose you're here to bring us back to our present."

"Of course the damage you could cause-" Osiris began but was cut off.

"Has already been done," Orion said standing up meeting the other guardian's glair. "We are here now, and we can undo a lot of damage. We could stop the collapse from happening or at least lessen the loss of life."

Osiris shook his head and stepped back. "It would seem there is no convincing you to return,"

Orion put his hand on his hand cannon ready to draw it on the opposing warlock, as he knew that Osiris was not going to leave him in the past. He had hoped he didn't have to resort to this, but Orion was not going back without a fight.

"But if I must take you by force." Osiris took out the same three cubes he used to arrive at the time and began to arrange them.

Or he would have if they wouldn't have exploded in his hands.

Both guardians were thrown back, Orion into his chair and Osiris onto the ground. The warlock was the first to recover and to have his eyes go wide.

The Vex had trick him.

"No," Osiris growled standing to his feet before cursing. "That was the only way back!"

"Well then I guess the Vex did me a favor." Orion said getting to his feet. "Besides Dewi has been detecting a lot of unidentified energy readings all over the city. Whatever it is, it's not normal for this time period. As Guardians we have an obligation to investigate it and if it poses a danger to humanity eliminate it."

'Osiris, Orion is right.' Sagira added. 'I'm picking up some signals the likes I have never seen before and knowing us… we have seen a _lot_.'

"We could use you Osiris," Orion went on. "we have a hunter and a titan now we just need a warlock to complete the fireteam. But then again maybe we don't need you, we can tell the Traveler that it doesn't need to make the warlocks."

Osiris' glare intensified as the hunter made a jab at his class. Such a thing was common among the guardian class to point out the other classis's flaws. Was It childish, yes did that stop even the oldest of guardians from doing it? No not in the slightest.

"Fine." Osiris relented turning his head away. "Where is The Vex Bane?"

"I don't know his ghost stop sending a signal a few hours ago." Orion answered aside that Osiris was going to help. "But I got a way of drawing out the titan."

* * *

In the forest some miles away from the city, Artemis was searching for one of her missing hunters. The hunter in question had joined a few months ago and was just now settling into life in the hunt. Although her skills with a bow were rather lacking, she was improving and that was all she could truly ask for.

As the goddess walked on her enhanced hearing detected the sound of a girl struggling against something. Thinking that her hunter was in trouble Artemis dashed off in the same direction. It did not take the goddess to arrive and see her hunter twitching as electricity surged through her. Artemis ran to her hunter kneeling beside her and pulling out some nectar that she kept on her for moments like his.

"Elisabeth what happened?!" Artemis asked slipping the nectar into her hunter's mouth.

The hunter gratefully accepted the nectar before she even tried to speak. "I was following a male who was walking in the woods, I was worried that he was going to find the camp. He started talking to someone in this clearing before I fell out of the tree."

Artemis began to guess what had happened next and she was none too pleased. "What happened next?"

"He came over to me asking if I was ok, but I tried to attack him." Elisabeth paused and hung her head, ashamed of what happened next. "He easily disarmed me and put me in a hold, I could do nothing to get out of it. Then he used some kind of electric ability to paralyze my body."

Artemis' face began to turn to one of rage. This boy that attacked her hunter was probably a son of Zeus even though he wasn't supposed to sire any more demigod children, she was going to have a long talk with her father as soon as she got her hunter back to camp. Then she was going to go after this demigod for hurting her hunter.

"Come let's get you back to camp." All traces of anger leaving Artemis' voice as she helped her hunter to her feet.

The two made their way back to the hunter camp. Artemis handed off Elisabeth to one of her other hunters to be cared for while she went to Olympus to have a talk with her father. The goddess appeared in the council chamber in a flash of silver light. No one besides her was presence as no meetings where to happen for some time.

Summoning forth her bow Artemis knock an arrow before she pointed her bow towards the sky and let the string loose. The arrow shot towards the sky exploding into a sliver wave when it reached a certain height. Artemis turned and walked towards her throne to wait for the rest of the council to arrive.

A beam of light came over one of the thrones marking the arrival of her brother Apollo. The sun god looking quite pleased with himself for some reason.

"Hey'a little sister!" Apollo greeted his sister. "You don't call meeting very often, what gives?"

"One I am not your little sister, I helped deliver you! Two a demigod attack one of my hunters, and I want answers."

Apollo was about to question her further when the rest of council started to arrive all in their own unique ways. Zeus was upon the last one to show up his arrival marked as a thunder bolt sticking the ground. Once everyone was in their thrones Zeus looked over to his daughter a little curious as to why she called a meeting.

"My daughter why have you called us to gather?" Zeus asked the hunt goddess.

"Father today one of my hunters was attacked by what could only be described as a demigod with electric manipulation abilities." Artemis said casting an angered glare at her father.

The glare was quickly followed up by a glare from Hera, who looked like she was getting ready to slap her cheating husband. She was further angered by the fact that Zeus was found to have a sired another demigod not long ago, Thalia if she remembered correctly. She would have to find this demigod herself and deal with her if she had too.

"Why must you continue to go behind my back!" Hara yelled at her husband. "Why must you continue to chase after mortal women!"

"I haven't sired any demigod children!" Zeus yelled back defensively.

"Then how do you explain this demigod, that used Electrokinesis on Artemis' hunter!"

"I don't know!" Zeus roared thunder cracking in the background. "But this demigod is not mine! Artemis if you are certain this demigod is indeed min then find him and bring him here. Then we will see if this demigod is one of mine!"

With that Zeus left in a rage Hera following him, most likely to argue on the subject more. Artemis left almost immediately to begin tracking down the demigod while the other gods stayed behind to discuss the topic further.

"So, he had another one I'm starting to wonder if that pact is still in effect." Poseidon commented amused.

"I am beginning to wonder the same thing." Demeter agreed.

"If anything, I believe the pact has only served to slow down his lust." Athena observed with a slight smirk on her face. "Albeit slightly."

Most of the gods shared a laugh, however one voice in particular was missing, and the other gods took notice. Apollo had failed to laugh or even make his own comment on the matter. Instead the god sat quietly in this throne with his hand pressed against his left temple and eyebrows. His eyes were also shut as if he was in pain.

"Apollo are you in pain?" Aphrodite asked before the others.

The god in question raised his free hand as if to wave something off. "I'm good just been getting some strong headaches recently."

"That's not normal for you Apollo," Hermes added. "You need a look over? When did this start happening?"

"This morning." Apollo said after letting go a slight groan of discomfort. "I was having some odd dreams last night, couldn't get a good read on it either there with just too many images coming at me."

"Could you at least make out something." Athena asked coming to god's side, she wanted to make sure she did not miss anything.

Apollo slightly shook his head. "Only a few, some kind of white orb was hovering over Mars-"

"What does he have to do with anything?" Ares interrupted not liking that his other form was involved.

"The planet not the god." Apollo hissed with both of his hands clutching at his head as the pain grew worse.

"What else do you remember?" Athena asked wanting to know more.

"There were three people that kept on appearing, but I only remember their outline," Apollo went on but was struggling to remember. "The last thing I remember was some kind of three eyed giant using some kind of massive sword."

"What could this mean?" Poseidon asked confused. "This doesn't sound like a prophecy or even a vision."

Before any other question could be asked a black cloud began to form from the ground. From it came the king of the underworld.

"We have a problem."

* * *

WOO things are happening! And now for the question of the day, how do you get a titan to come out of hiding? Leave your answer in your review you may or may not get a surplice if you get it right.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and watch out for those Fallen… some of them have been giving me this… look.


	3. Upgrades and Targets

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

"Hey, guys Slim Prime here back with another chapter for HOTT, as well as introduce our Discord server. It is called Slim's Starship Lounge! (Go to my profile and you will find the link in **Bold**).

"Anyways let's get into that story… after the reviews."

Lancelot-07: You compare just about anything their just stronger. That's like saying you can only kill a god with a sword. It's all about what you use. Rasputin did not force the Traveler to do anything, he just pointed all his space guns at the Traveler just in case it ran. If he couldn't stop the darkness, then he thought he could have stopped the Traveler.

I think you're worried about the guardians stomping the gods. If they do fight, it's going to be a slug fight, two very powerful being going at.

* * *

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Poseidon asked the lord of the underworld. In truth, he was worried about the news Hades brought as he was not one to bring news to Olympus directly.

"The Fates had informed me that three beings have "Appeared" that are, for lack of better words, infecting the strings of fate," Hades answered walking into the center of the council. He spared a look at Apollo who was still clutching his head. "That could explain why that is happening to him. He must be seeing flashes of possible futures of these… People."

"People?" Aphrodite asked, confused, for the gods of Olympus only knew of fate. A predetermined future set by the Fates. No one, not even the gods themselves, were outside its control. To think that beings existed that were outside its control, and moreover infecting the rest of fate itself was mind-boggling to the gods.

"What's not possible!" Ares called not believing Hades for a moment. "You must be lying, no one is outside the Fates control!"

"Except these three," Hades replied, turning to face the god of war, his expression dead serious. "You seem to forget that the Fates themselves told me of their existence. Three beings are walking this planet who possess the ability to change fate, and they're doing it. Right now, as we speak."

"Well… what does that mean for us?" Demeanor asked worryingly, every thought of these creatures' existence scaring the goddess stiff. "What if they prove to be evil? What if they are coming after us!"

"Claim down Demeanor we do not know for sure that these people are doing anything against us," Hephaestus spoke in a claiming manner, though he too was put off by these beings. "All we know is that they are outside the control of fate. That doesn't make them good or evil."

"I agree with Hephaestus," Athena spoke up, moving away from Apollo. "We should not jump to any conclusions without proper facts." She stopped in front of Hades. "So, what do we know?"

Hades stared into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "First, we know that there are only three of these beings. Second, we know that these three are powerful. How powerful in comparison to us is still unknown but knowing that they can defy fate makes them very powerful. Third, we know they are actively changing things."

"Meaning?" Ares asked from his throne.

"Meaning that the future is no longer certain-" Hates replied but before he could continue Apollo started to yell out a prophecy.

THREE SHALL RISE TO FIGHT THE COMING DARKNESS

ONE MADE FROM IRON

ONE MADE FROM KNOWLEDGE

AND ONE FROM THE WILD

He paused as if the prophecy had ended. But he was still in the trance of receiving a prophecy. A few moments passed, and he began again.

THOUSANDS SHALL RISE FROM DEATH TO FIGHT THE COMING DARKNESS

He paused again this time remaining silent for a full minute. When he began again, he started speaking so fast that none of the gods could understand him. He would be rambling about some prophecy before stopping and starting a new one, all the while shaking violently in this throne. He went on like this for minutes scaring the lesser strong willed gods.

Aphrodite was holding on to Ares like her life depended on it, her head pushing into his shoulder. Athena was slowly backing away from Apollo as he was spasming on the floor. Demeanor had fled the room to seek comfort in her current mortal lover. Poseidon held his trident close to him as if any unseen enemy was about to attack. Hephaestus sat still unmoving with his face stuck in a shocked expression. Ares held his lover tightly, not knowing what to do. Hermes was doing his best to keep Apollo still, but he was not in the right mind to keep the rambling god still.

The only one who managed to keep a straight face was Hades. He continued to look at the crazed god neutrally as if waiting for some fool to quit talking.

"What, in the name of Chaos is going on?" Poseidon mumbled.

"What we are seeing now is the byproduct of the Fates trying to regain control over well... fate, I would imagine oracles all over the world are experiencing similar… feelings." Hades explained to the scared gods in the room. "But as it would seem the harder they try to regain control, the harder fate pushes back against them. At this point, I would say they will lose total control in a few weeks."

"But… but what about the great prophecy?" Athena managed to ask not taking her eyes off of Apollo.

To everyone's surprise, Hades started to laugh. "What great prophecy?" He then gestured to Apollo. "Don't you see? There is no more fate, no more certainty, nothing is set in stone now. Forget everything you know about fate because it doesn't matter now. The great prophecy is now a thing of the past, gone poof it never existed!"

"The only thing that is for certain is that things are never going to be the same again." Hades began to walk towards the exit. "Those three beings are changing things, and I don't know about you, but I am going to go retrieve my demigod children."

"Wait, you can't do that," Athena called after him. "That's direct intervention the fates-"

"Can't do jack at all now!" Hades called back, turning his head to look back at the goddess of wisdom. He sounded like he was getting tired of repeating himself. "Forget everything you know, the rules are not the same anymore, soon they will have little to no power over fate, meaning they have no power over me or any of my children. I, for one, am going to prepare them for this coming "Darkness" that seems to be coming our way. And if you are as smart as you claim to be, then I suggest you start doing to same. Because we have no idea when it gets here."

Poseidon's head came up as he thought about what Hades was saying. In a flash of motion, he was up out of his throne and running past Hades. Athena called after him demanding to know where he was running off too, but he did not reply. The goddess looked at Hades silently asking for an explanation.

"He is taking my words to heart and probably going to a mortal woman who has his demigod child." Hades shrugged before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

It was around this time Apollo stopped spasming violently on the ground. He looked up to the assembled gods who turned to look at him when he stopped his "fit" of madness. He managed to breathe a final sentence to them before fainting.

"They come, they come… by Chaos, the god killers come."

* * *

'Tired.' The word that repeated over and over in Olivia's mind.

'Tired.'

'Tired.'

'Tired.'

She wished she could stop. Take a minute to let her legs rest, but she couldn't. To stop now meant death for her. She did not want to die, she wanted to keep living. There was still so much she wanted to see, to do… to learn. She wanted to go to college, to graduate top of her class, faster than anyone else in history. Maybe pick up a boyfriend along the way.

But all that was taken away from her when her father woke her one night telling her that they, she had to run. That something had found her and was coming to kill her. She wanted to ask who was after her, but she did not have much time before her father picked her up out of her bed and ran to the car. They drove for miles without stopping.

Always on the move, only stopping absolutely necessary. But that didn't help, because it caught up with them. It killed her father while she ran. It chased her across three states. It was right on her tail, and she was tired.

With little energy left in her legs, she was unable to raise one foot above a root causing the young girl to trip and fall. Olivia hit the ground hard breathing heavily as exhaustion took over her body. She managed to turn herself over to see the thing that was chasing her come out of a bush.

A massive black spider with the upper body of a woman with a mouth of a spider. It creaked towards her drool dripping from its fangs as it looked at her hungrily. It hissed at her as it drew closer and closer, knowing that its prey had no more energy left to run.

Olivia always hated spiders. More than anything in the word she hated spiders the most. She used to be deathly afraid of the damn things, but her father helped overcome her fear and turn it into hate.

But now.

She could not put on a brave face. She just couldn't.

She wanted to go back home. To her two dogs, her warm bed, her library. She just wanted all these damn things to go away and leave her alone. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the spider got closer. It seemed to smile as it saw her cower in fear.

Raising up one of its legs, aiming the sharp end towards the girl's small body. Seeing the attack coming, Olivia closed her eyes, not wanting to see the end coming.

A moment passes.

Then another.

No pain.

She cracks open her eyes. A shadow was over her, blocking out the sun with its bulk. Opening her eyes further, she saw someone standing in-between her and the spider. It was a man, a big man easily over six feet tall. Her mouth dropped when she saw what the man was holding in his hand.

The spider's leg.

Slowly crawling back, she got a better look at her savior.

He wore black military boots with black camo pants with the lower part of the pants tucked underneath the shaft of the boot. He wore a gray belt with a plain white t-shirt tucked into his pants. He was also very muscular with little to no fat visible on him. His hair was a dark brown, and when he turned to give her a comforting smile, she saw his eye, as one was covered by an eyepatch, to be hazel.

He turned back towards the spider who was trying to pull her leg away from the man's hand.

"Hey," He said the spider. "bug off."

In one quick motion, he pulled the spider towards him before sending his other fist into her face sending the spider flying into a tree. The spider was dazed by the hit, trying to get back up but falling back down every time. The man walked towards the monster cracking his knuckles as he went. Seeing the man get close to her, the spider tried to attack him, but her attacks were poorly aimed, making it easy to dodge them.

Pulling his fist back, the man punched the spider's head again, but this time his fist went right through her skull. The spider went limp before exploding into golden dust. The man bought his still closed fist up to his mouth and blew off some of the golden dust that had collected on his fist.

"Hey kid," He said, turning to face Olivia. "Whatcha' doing out here all alone?"

She was scared, it was like she was standing before a god. Her father said something about meeting a god. Talking to her, getting to know her, falling in love with her and getting Olivia from that love. Did this god know the god who her father knew? She was so scared that she couldn't get her mouth to move.

* * *

The blond-haired girl continued to look up at me with a blank expression on her face. If I had to guess, she was probably trying to figure out how some random dude just punched a monster to death. Traveler, I would probably be wondering the same thing right about now.

"So…" I said, trying to break her out of her trance. "We just going to stare at each other all day or what?"

She blinked at me.

I rolled my eyes, remembering back to the times I would walk the city and get a bunch of kids gawking at me. Now don't get me wrong I love kids, but would it kill them just to come up and talk to me instead of just staring. It wasn't like I was going to hurt them or anything, well I guess I could be scary. After all, being a titan, I could tear down buildings easily. I guess approaching someone like that would be difficult. So, it fell to me to get her out of her trance.

I walked over to the gray-eyed girl and kneeled beside her.

"Hey, I don't know why that thing was chasing you, but if there are more like it, then we need to get out of here," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She twitched slightly at my touch, but she did not pull back. She did give an ever so slight nod and allowed me to help her to her feet. As she was coming up, her legs gave out under her own weight, but I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa there," I said, easing her down. "How long were you running from that thing?"

She started to mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. If it came down to it, I could carry her out of here.

'Sid do we have any strange readings in the area?' I asked my ghost.

'Well the closest is this girl believe it or not,' Sid replied after a moment. 'but yea I got a few blips heading our way.' He paused for a moment. 'I think we should get on our sparrow and get out of here.'

'But what about her?'

'Even if we drop her off somewhere, I doubt anyone will believe her about a man with a speeder.' Sid replied. 'By the way, those blips are getting closer.'

"Hope you've had a good rest because we moving now," I said to her humorously; after all, my sparrow could only hold one person.

Before she could say anything, I scooped her up in my arms and jumped into the air some seventy feet. I used my lift ability to slow my descent as I wanted to avoid hurting the girl I was carrying. As soon as I landed, I jumped into the air again around the same height as the first time, using my lift ability as I came down again. I repeated the action for a few miles before we came to the suburbs forcing me to go into a mad sprint.

I changed my light forces to Arc to allow me to run faster. Sparks of Arclight started to appear around my feet as I ran towards the city. However, I came to a skidding halt when I saw a light fly into the sky and explode in a fiery color. My eyes widened as I remembered the meaning behind the specific light flare. A wide smile appeared on my face.

I took off towards the flare going much faster than before. Arclight was dance all over my body as I ran towards the flare. I had to keep reminding myself that I needed to keep my Arclight under control as I did not want to fry the girl I was carrying. I also had to remind myself to avoid going through trees for that exact same reason.

We were leaving the city and heading in the direction of the more isolated housing areas, mainly this area had large houses with a lot of lands to them. What Orion was doing out here was up for debate, but hey he found loot, so I really don't care why he's out there. Maybe if I turned on my IFF, I would know what he was doing.

But hell, that doesn't matter, WEAPONS!

It took about thirty minutes to get to the area where the flare was fired. When we arrived, I found Orion and, Traveler preserve me, Osiris sitting across from him on a porch to a large house. Seeing my old fireteam member, I completely forgot about the loot. Orion looked over to me when he saw me enter the clearing, he waved me over.

"Hey, Slim," Orion greeted me as I approached the porch. "What with the kid?"

"Found her being attacked by some spider woman thing," I said, setting her down in a chair. "Brought her with me as there were a bunch more of those things heading towards us. Also," I walked up to Osiris, who was busy drinking tea. I loomed over the warlock. "Where have you been? You never return my messages, but you have time to hang out with the Hive bane?"

"If you remember correctly the Hive Bane came to me," Osiris said, setting his cup down. "You have never bothered to come see me."

"Oh no, you are not flipping this around on me!" I declared. "I wasn't the one who left the fireteam just so you could get stronger. We were a flipping team!"

Osiris rolled his eyes. "You're still angry about that?"

I grabbed him by his collar and held him up to my face. "If you wouldn't have left then Asha would still be alive."

That got a response out of him. He grabbed my wrist as Sol light began to burn from his hand. It wasn't nearly enough to hurt me, but the threat was there. However, I wasn't in the mood to be backing down. Asha was more than the team's hunter; truth be told I had feelings for her, but it did not help her when a Fallen Snipper took her ghost in an ambush. The ensuing fight took her life when a cloaked fallen captain impaled her through the back.

She died in my arms, with one simple request. Protect humanity.

Damn warlock didn't even show up to her funeral.

Orion appeared beside me, putting his hand on my and Osiris' shoulder.

"Alright, you two knock it off." Orion said looking between Osiris and I. "Your scaring our quest."

I looked over to the girl I brought with me, fear written all over her face. Both Osiris and I were raising our light levels; if she could detect our light levels, then seeing something grow in power so quickly would be scary. Especially to a kid who looked to be just entering her teens, it was for those exact reasons that guardians were not allowed to raise their light level in the city.

I dropped Osiris and lowered my light level; Osiris did the same.

"Good now let's sit down like civil crazy undying warrior and talk this out… maybe exchange gifts of loot while we're at it." Orion said, sitting back down in his chair. "I will start, Slim I have been doing a ton of jobs for these guys… well, a gal that is a part of a weapons smithing… group. So, I had them make a new set of weapons for you. Dewi."

As soon as Orion said his ghost's name two black and red weapons were transmitted onto the table. One of them caught my eye immediately. A weapon I thought lost to me forever. Sure, it looked different, but I recognized that shotgun anywhere. A weapon I won from Ikora in a bet, a weapon that has since then help me kill god-like beings.

"Invective." I breathed looking at the weapon in shock. It was beautiful, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"Reborn, and better than ever," Orion added. "The EXO over at the Black Armory Upgraded its range, impact, and stability also increased the mag size from four to six. It also has a catalyst installed, increasing the firepower and effectively doubling the damage."

"Am I truly worthy?" I asked, looking at the weapon dazed by the upgrades Orion spoke of.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be giving you these if you weren't." He then pointed to the machine gun on the table. "That's Hammerhead it's a sixty round LMG, it has a slow fire rate for a machine gun but hits hard. We also got Ringing Nail here too, it fires Sol infused rounds, so it's going to hit harder than your average auto rifle, its rounds are also slightly bigger."

Orion then looked at Osiris, waiting for him to continue.

"I have started working on an organization that will be slowly raising humanity's technology," Osiris said, tossing a holo-projector on the table. The projector started to project a scrolling list of people. "I have already made a list of people that will assist me in this."

"Why not a company?" I asked while cuddling my Invective Reborn.

"Because then said company would be disbanded as soon as the Traveler arrived. Let the pre-existing companies to take in the technologies the Traveler will give, while my organization will steady the light like the first warlocks have been doing since the fall."

"Making a Cult of Osiris already?" Orion asked, almost amused.

"I never founded that cult," Osiris respond quickly. "And this organization will not be anything like them, I will learn from their mistakes. I will make this organization greater than even my pupil's Hidden."

"How many of these people on your list will become guardians?" Orion asked, looking at the list more closely.

"If my observations are correct all of them," Sagira said, appearing beside her guardians.

We all took notice of this. Osiris already finding guardians, most likely warlocks, and he has only been here for little less than a day.

"That leads me to my question. What is she doing here?" Osiris said, jerking his head towards the girl I brought. Who was staring at us like we were the coolest thing since revives?

"Like I said-" I started before he cut me off.

"I know why she is with you, I asked why she is here now. You should have dropped her off at some orphanage as soon as you saved her. We don't have time to be babysitting a normal human girl. We have more important tasks that require our full attention."

Before I could reply, Sid appeared beside me. "My sensors detected multiple of those monsters configuring on our location while he held the girl. I believe that these monsters are being attracted for some reason, meaning this she is no normal human. There is a reason these monsters are after her, and I think we should find out why."

"If what you say is true, then how come he doesn't have more of those monster things arriving here?" Orion asked, scanning the tree line.

"I can only guess that either they are afraid of us or whatever is attracting them is overshadowed by your presence," Sid started opening his shell to get a better scan of the area. "Compared you three is it's a spec on the radar, no offense to you." Sid finished nodding at the girl.

"None taken." She replied sheepishly.

"If that's the case then we can't just drop her off somewhere." I jumped in. "If she is attracting monsters, then we can't leave her alone, those things are out for blood, and I, for one, am not going to leave to leave her to fend for herself."

"Fine, while we are on the subject of the creatures of this time, I will report that I discovered multiple places giving out strange readings, some stronger than others. The closest reading I'm getting is coming from the empire state building, another is coming from Mount Tamalpais, and the last one, which I will investigate, is coming from somewhere in Los Angeles."

"What are you hoping to find?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Traveler willing, I will find nothing of great importance," Osiris replied. "However, if there is something that needs to be dealt with, then I will deal with it."

"Don't go getting into something over your head now warlock. Your class tends to be fragile." Orion jeered at the warlock.

"I am more than capable of dealing with powerful beings Orion," Osiris answered, sending the hunter a glare.

"Then it's settled then," I interjected before Orion could counter. "Osiris will check out these people of odd power readings. Orion, you keep doing… your hunter things, and I will see why these monsters are targeting the kid I picked up."

The other two nodded. Guess it's time to make our presence felt.

* * *

"They radiate the same power of the Great Light. They are connected to it, yet… it has not made them."

"They are different. Something that should not be. Warriors of today, brought back tomorrow, then sent back to now."

"Perhaps we should appear to them. They have many wishes that could be granted."

"The time is not yet right, oh, sister of mine. There is still so much that must happen."

"I do grow weary of this waiting, oh brother of mine. These three have changed the plan, humanity may not be willing to act on their wishes if we wait too long."

"Then we shall appear before the Great Light arrives."

* * *

"WO that's that. Well, onto the next one!"

Special thanks to my Crew: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 and Rouge-eL

God Bless and "Damnit who let the monsters out of their cages!"

"I WAS LOOKING FOR THE BATHROOM THIS SHIP HAS NO LABELS!"

"_How this ship manages to function with such incompetent crew members I will never know."_


	4. Hard Contact

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

"_Hello Readers, R.O.W. here bringing you the intro for the next chapter of "Heralds Of The Traveler". Just want to say that Me, Slim and Rogue all appreciate you guys for taking your time out of your day to read our stories and listening to your opinions on the stories as well as answering any questions. Anywho before we get to the story lets answer some reviews._

_guest- To be honest Artemis Doesn't like men and even though her hunter attacked first, she believes that Orion is a possible threat. This combined with her personal dislike of males gives her the idea that she is justified to be angry even though Orion didn't attack first._

_RustyLion and Khoashex- Thanks we appreciate it that you guys are enjoying the story. We apologize if updates take awhile and hope you understand that sometimes we might not be able to get to things. We do hope you enjoy this latest chapter in the meantime till the next chapter._

_And that's all the latest Reviews, Now onto the latest chapter of "Heralds Of The Traveler", we do hope you enjoy._

* * *

The sun had set over the City That Nevers Sleeps, people still walked the streets and cars still crowded the roads. However, there was one street that was devoid of any human life as the mist was keeping any from wandering in. The king and queen of Olympus walked down the street, the latter having her arm around the former's arm. After the shouting match they had Zeus asked his wife out on a date as a way to make up.

Zeus was planning on taking Hera to a restaurant that he had found a few months ago. Said restaurant had Greek food that he found to be satisfying, even if they were missing a few key ingredients. There was also the small fact that the manager was very attractive, but that didn't matter right now. Luckily for him he had yet to make any moves on her so his wife would be none the wiser.

"It is a lovely night." Hera said looking up at the sky and the lights on the buildings around them. "The mortals have come a long way since the glory days of Greece."

"I still prefer the days in Greece." Zeus added. "The mortals still prayed and feared us, now they think we are mere legends. We could smite over a dozen mortals and no one would care, now they are protecting the children and worrying about each other's feelings. They are not what they used to be."

"There is nothing wrong with protecting the weak husband." Hera replied evenly, after all protecting one's offspring was a part of being a parent. "For the children are the adults of tomorrow, but I do miss the worship of the mortals."

As the couple turned the street corner and the mist instantly went to work causing all the mortals on the street to get out of the way. All but one, a man who was standing at a shop window watching the televisions set to the history channel. Hera noticed that this man was not affected by the mist and seemed to have a warm presence about him, like that of a campfire. He also had an eye patch over his left eye, a war veteran perhaps but he looks so young.

As they passed the mortal the two saws that the mortal was watching a program about ancient Greece. The man on the screen was talking about them, putting a slight smile to the gods' faces. However, it quickly fell when the man spoke.

"Seams like a bunch of children on a high with power to me." The man said to himself.

The two gods did not take the comment well, Hera was the only one who was able to show some semblance of control. Zeus, on the other hand, did not. Letting go of his wife's hand and marching over to the mortal who dare call him a child. Hera tried to go after her husband, but by the time she was about to call out to him Zeus had grabbed the mortal's shoulder, spun him around and punched him in the gut. The force behind the punch sent the mortal into the window behind him and into the brick wall, which collapsed and buried him in ruble.

"Zeus!" Hera yelled at her husband. "We were supposed to be going on a date, not smiting a mortal!"

Zeus fixed his posture and turned back to his wife. "He had it coming."

Zeus began to walk back to his wife but stopped when something deathly hot warped around his neck. Before he knew it he was pulled back with unnatural strength, his feet left the floor as he was pulled back. He was only able to catch a quick glance at the person holding the chain around his neck before being punched in the gut. The power behind the punch caused the god to vomit before he was sent flying into the air.

Zeus was flung out of the city and into the forest on the outskirts of the city where he landed with an earthshaking crash, leaving Hera alone with whatever hit her husband. Hera slowly turned around to see a… male humanoid creature standing in the store, its left eye glowing red and a burning chain warped around his right arm. The goddess slowly backed up as the creature began to move forward into the light.

Just as it stepped into the light Hera noticed that he was now in full body black armor. His helmet looking something akin to a robotic helmet. The armored creature stopped Infront of the goddess easily towering over her.

"**Run."** He ordered in a monstrous voice.

And she did, forgetting who she was Hera turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She dare not look back. With the goddess fleeing the armored creature turned and walked into an alleyway before, completely unaware of the being it had just unintentional released and what was now following it.

* * *

Osiris had been in the city's main library for a while now, for a guardian any ways. In truth, he had been reading the contents of each and every book of value he could find within the past five days. He avoided the staff during afterhours by teleporting to another area of the library whenever one got close. He also had to kill a few monsters that were drawn to his light power. He had dealt with them in a flick of his hand as these monsters were far weaker than what he had to deal with in the Infinite Forest.

"Excuse me?"

Being a guardian, he was capable of reading someone once and committing it to memory perfectly. He also had his ghost going through some of the less important books as she became bored with all the history books Osiris was reading. He was planning on making an archive of important information in a secret location in case they failed in preventing The Collapse from happening, at least now all the knowledge of pre-golden age history would not be lost.

"Excuse me?"

After he was done here, he would be being scouting out the three locations he found, then he would start building his organization. It would be easy to convince the people on his list seeing as most of them were working a low-income job. Some would be harder as they were materialists and would need to be convinced of the world they could not see yet, but as the saying goes, 'seeing is believing' and Osiris was more than capable of making them see.

"Excuse me!"

Against his wishes, Sagira had used his light to make him appear younger again. He had let his body take on an older look as he did not care how he appeared to other people, as long as his body was strong he was fine with it. He had grown used to his older appearance and did not want to change it, but that did not stop Sagira who claimed "he needed to meet people".

'Osiris, I know you're in your zone, so you probably haven't noticed, but there is this woman that has been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Sagira said into her guardian's mind.

'I do not have time for her Sagira I still have-'

'Did I mention she is giving off a lot of energy similar to those monsters you have been killing.' Sagira cut in. 'Its also getting stronger so I think you might want to talk to her before she starts attacking. If these readings are right then she is no pushover, she might be strong enough to kill you more than once.'

That gave the warlock pause, how did he not notice this? He noticed the monsters as soon as they entered the building. How did this woman escape his senses and Sagira's sensor? If this woman was as powerful as Sagira claimed to be then he needed to kill her before she could strike or speak with her and attempt to get her to leave willingly.

Osiris closed the books he was reading with his and turned to face the woman who had been trying to get his attention. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, her skin was clear of blemishes, and she was well portioned. Her eyes were a stormy gray and her brown hair was long and full of life. To any man, a beautiful woman no doubt.

But that was not the only thing.

This woman was well built, reminding the warlock of a female titan. Her arms had plenty of muscle on them and her posture was that of a warrior's. Strong, ready to burst into motion at any moment. However, what caught the warlock's attention was her eyes. They were very old and very intelligent eyes, similar to his own.

He was beginning to believe his ghost's claims about this woman. He told Sagira to have his armor and weapons ready on standby.

"What do you want?" Osiris asked his mouth moving into a frown, while slowly raising his light level.

Athena was on the verge of losing her patience, this mortal had been ignoring her for the past ten minutes. The only reason the mortal wasn't some animal at the moment was because she knew how focused one could get while in the mood of absorbing knowledge. After the revelation that fade was no more, the goddess of wisdom needed some time to think about what this meant for her and her children. However, that all came to a stop when she felt the presence of a very smart being lurking around her.

After walking around the city for a short time she finally found the location of the presence she felt. A smile came to her face when she found the being was in the library, the same smile then disappeared once she noticed all the golden dust on the ground. Whatever was in there was both strong enough to not have to worry about the monster coming after it. When she entered, she found that the being was teleporting around the library and the mortals were none the wiser of its movement, but Athena was no mortal.

She was able to track down presence and found a mortal with some level of power lying within him. He was a handsome man in his early thirties. His hair was short black hair and gray eyes similar to her own. Then there were the clothes he was wearing. A vestment was not something people were wearing anymore outside of religious buildings.

She attempted to get his attention, but he ignored her and continued walking through the library teleporting to other places of the library when needed. Bring her to the present, he had closed the book he had been reading and turned to face her. He quickly started to scan her form taking in every detail of her body and committing it to memory. However, unlike most men who looked at her, she was not getting a perverted looking stare from him. No, this stare was one of threat assessment.

It was then he spoke, Athena also noticed that the power she was detecting was getting stronger. "What do you want?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Athena said while calming herself as not to smite the mortal on the spot.

"If you hadn't noticed I was busy, there is a lot for me to do and little time to do it." The man countered crossing his arms.

That struck her as odd, what could he be so hell bent on doing? This man was starting to become interesting. Such a thing may have saved his life.

"Oh, and what is so important that would cause you to ignore a beautiful woman?" She asked smiling a little bit, after ignoring her so much she felt it far to tease him slightly.

"I doubt you have an interest on the subject. Most _beautiful_ women tend to be put off by it." He said before turning and walking away, reopening his book to begin reading again.

'Not so fast.' Athena thought knowing the tactic this man was using to get rid of her. She walked after the man making sure to keep pace with him, if he believed her to be mortal then he would not risk teleporting while he was in her direct line of sight.

The goddess soon caught up with him. "And what makes you assume that I am like most women? I would have you know that I am expert on Mythology and History."

This caused the man to stop and close his book again.

Athena inwardly smiled; this mortal had no idea who he was dealing with. There were so many ways she could get him to talk, so many tricks she could employ to get him to talk. One way or another this mortal was going to tell her why he was so fixated on learning so much.

He turned to her. "The world will be coming to an end as we know it very soon, and knowledge must be preserved before it its lost forever-"

Oh, he's trying to come off as crazy how cute. She knew full well that this man was sane, it didn't take her being a goddess to know that. He was not one of those mortals who tried to trick people into giving them money. No he was much different.

"Even now the Darkness approaches."

That gave her pause. She remembered Apollo's ramblings; she was sure he mentioned something about the darkness. Did this man have something to do with the fates? But that was impossible, he did not have nearly enough power to defy them. Unless he was hiding it somehow.

"And what is this Darkness? Why are you so worried about it?" She needed to know more.

He was about to respond when his phone began to ring.

'Saved by the bell.' She thought.

He took the phone out robe and flicked it open. "Osiris."

That was an odd name to have. Not many were named after gods, even less so ones from Egypt. Then the mortal did something that sent her into another loop. He switched his language. Normally this would not be a problem for her seeing as she could understand any language on Earth. However, this language was new. She had never heard of such a language, it almost sounds like a mixture of multiple different languages already spoken on Earth.

He went back and forth with the other person on the phone for a few minutes before he closed it and turned to her.

"I need to go." He said before he quickly started to move.

Athena quickly went after him, but he turned the corner and teleported away. Athena but back a curse. He was not going to lose her so easily.

* * *

Orion removed his combat knife from his most recent kill, a female humanoid monster that had the leg of a goat while the other leg was made from metal. It tried to seduce him and get him to come into a more hidden area. He played along until she tried to suck his blood out, after that it became a short fight before the monster found a knife in its head.

She wasn't very strong and not very fast. Orion had his knife in her jugular before she even registered his movement. In a second flat she was on the ground and dead in the next. Not his fastest kill but still it was a sloppy kill, in all fairness he could have ended her life in a millisecond.

After the meeting with the two guardians, Orion went on a walk into the forest. He wanted to enjoy the wild lands of this time as he only knew the wild lands of a decimated earth. Seeing skeletons and ruins of towns and villages were common. It was nice to see a more peaceful world, but as if the darkness itself was watching monsters soon began to come after him.

The hunter flicked the blood off his knife just in time to see the monster turn to golden dust, something he found all the monster doing if he did not kill it with his light. He had no idea why these things were turning to dust when he killed them, but he was beginning to think it was some kind of recall. Like whenever the minions saw their leader died, they would all turn tail and teleport away.

He looked back to all the other piles of golden dust that used to be a monster. As of now he had to killed at least twenty different types of monsters, all of them claiming him to be a demigod. A statement that was not entirely unfounded, depending on if you believed the Traveler was a god or not. For the few that did believe the Traveler to be a god did call the guardians its demigod, while the rest of humanity were the adopted children. In all honesty, he really didn't pay attention to them whenever he came across those people.

At the end of the day it didn't matter if he was a demigod or not, he was a hunter the eyes and ears of the Traveler. As long as there was breath in his lungs and light in his body, he would make sure humanity survived no matter what. Even if he had to spend the next six-hundred years hunting down these monsters just to make humanity safe from them he would.

Orion slipped his knife back into its sheath then continued on his little walk but stopped when he felt the presence of something like the monsters creeping up on him. Spinning around, the hunter took a trapping grenade from his belt and threw it at the presence. The sound of a female pitched cry of surprise went off soon after the grenade activated. The hunter rushed over to the sound, drawing his hand cannon as he went, whatever this thing was, it was about to die. As he rounded a rather large tree Orion found the source of the voice his hand cannon leveled with her head.

Suspended in the air by void energy Orion saw the creature who had been stalking him. she had a humanoid appearance but pointed elf-like ears and green skin which kept the hunter from lowering his gun. It didn't look hostile, but the hunter had years of experience that told him otherwise.

She was trying to get out of the void trap, but with the trap suspending her in the air there was nothing she could do to get out. She didn't have anything to throw on her so she could not destroy the grenade, and even if she could reach one of the branches around her, she would need a lot of pure physical strength to pull herself out.

As the creature stuck in his trap Orion opted to get a little information out of the creature. He slowly approached it his gun raised just in case this thing had a trick up her… well she didn't have sleeves it was more of a leafy sleeveless shirt and shorts.

"So, what kind of fucked up amalgamation of animals do you turn into?" Orion asked as he got near the creature. "You're the first green monster I have run into, you some kind of killer plant?"

"I am not a monster!" She cried out still trying to get out of the void trap. "I am a Dryad, a tree spirit!"

"A tree spirit you say, so then where is your tree?" Orion ask not buying the Dryad's. "I would imagine you would rather stay near your tree, why come out now?"

"I saw all the monster coming after you, so I thought you were a demigod. I wanted to help you get to Camp Half-Blood so you wouldn't have to fight all the time just to stay alive."

The guardian took pause at that she was saying. Orion remembered finding an old cache from the pre-Golden Age not long after he became a guardian. The mast majority of the data told of beings of great power who ruled over certain aspects of nature, such as the ocean, sky, or earth. He really didn't hold onto the data for long as there were more important things to worry about then some long gone gods. Was it possible that this dryad was referring to the same gods in the data vault?

If this was true, then what would cause some problems if what data said about these gods were true. For one, these gods were spiteful and wouldn't think twice about wiping out a whole city just because it made their godly balls tingle. Furthermore, if these gods had mini versions of themselves running around then they had an advantage in numbers that they sorely lacked. Even if he and his guardian brothers were able to match these gods blow for blow then they could just as easily sic their children on them.

'What do you think Dewi?' Orion asked his ghost partner.

'I have been using the internet to skim through information about these gods, and I must say the large majority of gods in a lot of different pantheons are a bunch of assholes. If these beings do exist, then we might have more than just the darkness to deal with.'

'So, we play it all sneaky like until we can gather enough numbers to stand up to these things?'

'Or play them against each other, by eliminating key gods and goddess I can bet all my light that these things will start in-fighting. I can start composing a list of possible assassination targets when we build our numbers.'

'But first we need to know which set of gods we're dealing with here.' Orion said thinking about just what they would need to take these guys on in ways that would matter. 'I would rather not start killing targets and getting these guys to come together just to get rid of us.'

"Hey tree ghost-"

"Dryad!"

"What gods were you referring to just now?"

The dryad gave the guardian a confused look, like the answer to his question was common knowledge.

"The Greek gods, who else?"

Getting a set of commands from the caster, the void tap deactivated causing the dryad to fall to the ground. She let out a squeak of pain as she hit the ground roughly as she was getting up she was stopped when she found the barrel of a gun pressed up against her forehead.

"I think this goes without saying but I would rather you not tell anyone about me." Orion said seriously. "I would rather not spend a good day hunting down a loose end if you catch my drift. And let me be clear, tI will only take me a day to find you again."

With the threat made, Orion holstered his hand cannon and turned to leave. Frightened by the death threat the dryad was only able to ask one question as the man walked away.

"What are you?"

"Call me hunter." Orion answered as he kept walking away from the dryad.

The guardians phone started to go of moments after he left the area. Slim was calling for a meeting. The guardian sighed it was one thing after another in this world, at least back in his time period he had some time to walk around before running into something else that wanted to kill him or a mission for him to complete.

* * *

'Oh, that smarts.' I hissed in my head as I found a sturdy looking bench to sit down at. I was able to make it to a housing part of the city. Queens if I wasn't mistaken.

That guy who punched me out of nowhere really did a number on my body. The pain was still there even after the sun had come up and I was able to get out of the area where I was attacked. I mean I'm used to a random punch from another titan here and there but seriously we never tried to punch each other through buildings.

And to make matters worse a fly was flying around my head ever since. It wasn't landing on me looking for food it was just flying in circles around my head as if it just found the mother of all weapons. I tried to swat it away for a while now. But it always seemed to dodge my hand, or it just flew away from my reach just to come back when I got tired of swinging my hands around. So, I just ignored it as it flew around my head.

I leaned back in the bench my face twisting as the pain shot through my torso.

'Hey Slim Osiris and Orion are on there way. Orion said he needs to lose some woman before he comes here.' Sid reported. 'Orion should be here first.'

'Great, can you get rid of this pain while you're at it.'

'Yeah, I have been working on that.'

'Then why in the Travelers name does it still hurt like a bitch!'

'Well I have my theories on that. You see you not hurting from the force of the hit, seems like he did some electrical burn damage to you. That's what your feeling right now, damage like this would have vaporized a normal human and killed a lesser guardian." Sid said appearing beside me half-way through his explanation.

"So, this guy wasn't human is what you're saying." I asked in which my ghost nodded.

"That woman that was with him wasn't human either, I was able to pick up a spike in energy when you hit that guy across the city."

"Should have hit him harder." I commended.

"The point is that these two will be wanting to know more about us, so-"

"We need to move our base of operations." Orion said walking out of an alleyway. "And I would have to agree with your ghost Slim. This place is too hot I had to kill another few dozen monsters on my way over here. These Traveler damn things are all over the place, I can't take a dump without having to put a round in something's head."

"I do not need the image in my head thank you." I quickly added trying to banished that image. "Also, you got here fast."

"I was driving over the river at full speed on my sparrow, of course I got here fast." Orion replied taking a seat next to me. "So that fucked you up, you look like you got hit by Orix."

I rolled my eyes. "Some asshole who I sent flying out of the city, courtesy of my fist."

"Then we best be moving fast." Osiris said transmitting in. "And we better do it now."

"Damn everyone is just popping up now." I said humorously. "Is Shaxx here? Bet he is looking for more rings to have us fight in."

"No, he is not," Osiris said dead serious. "I had to go by the Empire State Building just to lose what thing was following me, and I made a discovery."

"That your bad with Women?" Orion jumped in.

"Speak for yourself, my guardian can be quite the smooth talker." Sagira countered appearing by here guardian.

"That is not important right now!" Osiris called angrily. "While I was there I found an entire mountain city hovering above the skyscraper."

I raised an eyebrow at that, last time I checked there wasn't a mountain with buildings on it hovering over the Empire State. I mean I think I would have seen that. Seeing our doubts on his claims Osiris nodded to his ghost. She turned towards the Empire State and started to project a circle of light energy. As soon as the "window" of light energy fully formed the peak of a mountain with older styled buildings on it started to take shape.

"What the." I felt my words die in my mouth as I looked at the mountain peak hovering over the Empire State Building.

"Now you see," Osiris began looking at the mountain peak. "There is a very thick energy hiding the mountain from the naked eye, however if we concentrate our light then we are able to roll back the shadows hiding that place."

I stood up, forgetting the pain in my torso. I looked at the mountain hovering over the city, in a way It kinda reminded me of the Traveler back home. But I had a feeling that this mountain was not housing a benevolent being or beings. Something about that mountain did not sit right with me.

However, my thoughts turned murderous when the house proximity sensors went off. Looks like the monsters didn't get the message.

* * *

Oliva was looking out the living room window. Mhyrixis said that she would be safe in this house, but… even now a bunch of monsters were coming for her. She was starting to get scared again and the others were not here to help her.

"Be claim child." The dark halberd spoke. "They will not get far."

That's when the area around the house began to burn.

* * *

"_Man things are really starting to shape up. Zeus and Hera's first encounter with Slim didn't end so well for the two and will be on the lookout for the 'mortal who dare strike a god'. Meanwhile Athena is now interested in Osiris who is trying to preserve pre-golden era knowledge in case they can't prevent the collapse from happening so expect things to get interesting. As for Orion he now is starting to suspect that the Greek gods could potentially be real and a threat so he is starting to prepare for them. How will things go down? Will Slim and friends be able to prevent the collapse? Will they end up butting heads with the Greek Gods? Find out next time in the next chapter of "Heralds Of The Travelers"._

Special thanks to my Crew: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 and Rouge-eL

God Bless and be sure to give our lovable dragon belly rubs for all his hard work!


	5. Warlock in The Garden

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

"Oh why reader, glad you could make it." Slim Prime said while sitting on top of a boxed room.

The room shook moments later as if something was trying to get out.

"Oh don't mind that, it's just Rogue trying to get out. Yeah this is his punishment for something that we will not speak of. His punishment, extreme boredom. He will stay in this box until he correctly guesses the two items that brought a kid true happiness before the time of the internet."

The box room shook again.

"He has yet to correctly guess the answers."

"Anyways let's hit those guest reviews and get into the story. BUT there are no guest reviews, so I guess this is a good time to talk about something. Some of the characters in the PJ universe will not be acting as they normally would. Some prime examples are Atlas and Prometheus, they will back be acting differently from the cannon selves. This is many done to help more a few things along in the plot in Atlas' case or because I feel some characters were miss represented IE Prometheus."

"Also, as the story goes on you might notice some characters from other universes making an appearance. If you know where they come from feel free to shout out where they come from in your review. If you guys feel someone would make a good guardian, or you want to make one up, just PM me and I will review your character/character suggestion."

"Lastly I would like you guys to go check out a story called "The Revingston Monster Removal Service" by CzarSoza. If you would go check out his story and show him some love it's all about a bunch of normal humans taking on the supernatural world with guns. It's good stuff!"

Now let's start that story!

* * *

Its been a few months since we moved our base out of New York and more inland to the state known as Colorado, and the location of the last city in our future. The land around the area was not totally the same as it was in our future but there were some similarities. Osiris theorized that the traveler changed the geographical landscape of the area to add to the mountains that surrounded the city, as it stood now there were only a few mountains in the surrounding area.

Orion has been exploring the county wilds to get a good idea on where everything is at. He has been dealing with the monsters in the area the most, killing anything that gave off the same signature the monsters gave off. Strange thing is he ran into a goat man who was trying to get him to go to some kind of camp, but Orion blew him off once he found that he was a non-threat. I have also noticed that he seems to be looking for some people that show the potential to become guardians, though he has not had any luck as of late.

Osiris on the other hand has already started forming his organization, at the moment he has gathered ten people to help him along in his plans. Some of them were at the base with me but that was only two of the ten as the other eight were working else were. He mentioned to me that he was going to be checking out the mountain sometime soon, but he did not give me a date and being immortal soon could mean a few years from now.

For the most part I have been staying at the site of our base building the darn thing. Oliva has been helping me build the base where she could, mainly the architecture of our over and underground base. I on the other hand have been doing all the heavy lifting. The base was coming together and I had a feeling I would be done in the coming months.

I've also done some combat training with Oliva, nothing fancy but she would be able to deal with things bigger than her by the time I was done training with her. She seemed so soak up information like a sponge, especially when I got into combat related stories. It dawned on me that she might become a guardian, but we really did not have any way to determine if someone would one-hundred percent become a guardian. But if she was destined to become a guardian there was no doubt in my mind that she would become a titan. While she did have the mind of a warlock, she had the soul of a titan and that was what mattered.

I did what I could with the two kids that were requested by Osiris, but they were more interested in reading a book then learning how to shoot a gun. However, none of them seemed to be interested when I tried to teach them how to dance. They laughed at me when I said that we were going to spend the next month learning how to dance. I guess they forgot just how powerful I was, and how powerful they would become at one point. It was common to have two guardians settle differences by a dance off, seeing as the crucible became more of a live fire training arena then a place to settle differences. After threatening to burn all the other two kids' books, they started to pay attention to my lessons.

After a few more months had passed and I finally got most of the base up and running. No more camping outside for this titan! The kids were also happy to have somewhere to sleep other than a tent. Large two story house with twenty bedrooms and a bathroom for each, this place was ready to house a bunch of people.

Then one-night Olivia came into the living room, it was way past her bedtime. She had a scared look on her face.

"Olivia you should be in bed." I said, taking a glance at her.

She did not reply, she only walked over to the couch opposite of me and took a seat. "W-what are you?"

I looked up from the newspaper I was skimming.

'Guess she is getting to that point where simply seeing you as "that powerful guy" is no longer working for her.' Mhyrixis said into my mind.

'It was bound to happen sooner or later.' I said back, folding the newspaper.

"Well I am a human." I said smiling, she was about to say something, but I held up my hand to stop her. "But I am not a mere man, I am what humanity could achieve if something came in and helped out a little."

She looked at me with those curious eyes that yearned to know more, but she was not ready for that talk… and the other one now that I think about it. All the kids here knew that Osiris, Orion and I were not normal humans. Osiris may be dropping hints to what he is, but I would rather be plain with someone then drop hints for them to figure out. They were still young and did not need to know about the horrors that existed out there beyond our little world of ignorance bliss.

She tried to push me to elaborate on what I had said but she had neither the experience nor the mental strength to make me bend to her wishes. In the end she went to bed with more questions then she had answers.

Just after she left that damn fly, who is living well past a fly's life expectancy, started to buzz around my ear again. What followed was the sound of high impact clapping as I tried to kill the damn thing, but the damn thing still managed to evade me. It was like this fly was crafted by the Darkness itself to torment me!

* * *

Osiris was making his way up Mount Tamalpais in his warlock robes, his scout rifle in his hands ready to deal merciless death at its master's command. The old warlock was already sensing the area around becoming thick with the same energy that hid the monster from normal human sight. He noticed as he climbed the mountain that the energy only got thicker as well as the distant sound of singing. Oddly enough it was getting louder as he went up the mountain.

It soon got to the point where he began to feel himself being drawn to the sound of females singing. However, as he realised the singing was meant to draw him in it became easy to resist the melody. As he neared the voices a thick mist began to set in, he knew it was supernatural in origin. But this simply mist would not deter the warlock. As he reached the upper parts of the mountain the guardian came upon three beautiful women who were dancing and singing. They soon took notice of the warlock but that did not stop them from dancing and singing.

They smiled at him and beckoned him to join them in their dance.

The warlock looked down to the area around the dancing women. He could see it; Darkness was pooling in this area caused by the mass death of humans. Osiris narrowed his eyes at the three women and raised his scout rifle. The three stopped dancing as soon as they saw the threat.

"I will say it once," Osiris declared to the three "women". "What are you?"

"If you are resisting our song then you must be a demigod." The mile and oldest looking one hissed at him. "You are here for the Golden Apples then."

"I am here to investigate the space anomaly in this area not for you colored apples."

"You lie!" The youngest one declared she then turned towards a tree in the distance and yelled. "Ladon!"

It did not take Osiris long to spot what she was calling for. From the tree in the distance a creature with over fifty heads began to rise. Seeing the monster Osiris did not wait for it to make the first move and began firing at the monster with his scout rifle, the warlock aiming for the heads of the creature. His time in the infinite forest had not dulled his skills with a gun at all, in his rifle's sixteen round mag, each round found their mark in one of the dragon's heads. The dragon roared in pain as sixteen of its heads exploded in a blast of blood and gore from the large caliber rounds the intruder was shooting at it.

Osiris reloaded his rifle before having to jump back to avoid the monster's heads all trying to take a bite out of him. With a creature like this he would have to use more area effect attacks. He could see the heads he had shot out regenerating. Switching his light focus to Void, Osiris pooled his light into his hand creating a Nova bomb. Moments later the guardian fired the Nova Bomb, the large ball of Void light flying towards its target.

Even the monster knew that this attack would hurt it and tried to get out of its way, but its size coupled with the Nova Bomb's able to track its target made escape useless. The Nova Bomb slammed into the dragon's head, the large monster letting out a pain filled shriek as over thirty heads were obliterated by the Void light energy. However, Osiris was far from finished with him. Switching his light focus to Solar the warlock jumped into the air and called fourth his Dawnblade.

Fire wings sprouted from the warlock's back as the sword took shape. He hovered in the air while he used his dawnblade to rain down fire upon the monster. The creature's heads burned under the heat of the guardian's soul light energy. With less than fifty heads remaining Osiris saw his opportunity to end this, with most of the heads gone he could see its main body. Pouring more light energy into his dawnblade the sword began to burn brighter. Aiming his sword at the monster's main body Osiris shot towards the monster.

The monster tried to use its remaining heads to intercept the guardian, but they were easily slashed aside. The dawnblade made contact with the monsters skin moments later, crying out in pain as Soul Light filled its body, burning it from the inside out. Its skin began to burn away as the Soul Light moved outward in a second the cries of the monster faded as its last head burned into nothing.

With the monster dead Osiris dismissed his dawnblade and turned to the three women who were staring at him wide eyed as if he had just done the impossible. Osiris narrowed his eyes at the human-like creatures then charged a grenade in his hand. Seeing the danger the three turned tailed and ran, disappearing into mist as they did. With them gone Osiris dismissed the grenade and continued on his way up the mountain.

It did not take the warlock long to reach the very top of the mountain and spy the anomaly and the huge human looking being holding it up. Now seeing it the anomaly strangely looked like the night sky. The being holding up the anomaly was easily over thirty feet tall and very well built, all in all he looked like any titan he had met before; muscles all over his body, strong facial expression, and large shoulders. He could also tell that this being was a leader or at least one who could lead. Strangely enough he also noted that the giant was wearing an expensive looking business suit, odd given his position.

Osiris began to walk towards the giant, while telling his ghost to get the necessary equipment ready to repair the damage. Most of said equipment being derived from Vex technology or research on the Vex. After all he was able to build The Sundial so fixing a fracture in the space continuum would be child's play.

The giant noticed Osiris as he drew closer to the anomaly, his eyes burning with hatred whether it was for him or something else Osiris didn't know.

'Careful Osiris I don't like the looks of this guy.' Sagira said into her guardian's mind.

"I do not know you." The giant spoke, his voice shaking the ground. "Are you a demigod looking to steal more golden apples from the tree? Be warned I will not be tricked again."

"I am not here for your colored apples." Osiris said back, getting tired of these beings thinking he was here for some colored apples.

"Then who are you, and state your business for being here", the giant asked, though it sounded more of a demand if anything.

"I am here to fix that anomaly you're holding up." Osiris said, pointing to the sky looking anomaly held up by the giant. "Why the powers that be of this time have not come to fix it yet I do not know."

Osiris saw no need to give the giant his name, so he decided to only answer the reason for him being here. If push came to shove he could simply kill the giant while he was holding up the anomaly. He had a feeling that the giant was not holding up the anomaly by the goodness of his heart.

The giant looked at the man, thinking he was insane for saying such a thing. To be able to release him of his burden and began to laugh. His laugh vibrating and shaking the land all around him, which simulated that of a small earthquake. This went on for half a minute till the giant's laughter soon faded into small chuckles until he was able to speak again.

"Only Two beings are capable of easing me of my burden, the one who gave me this punishment, and the one who tricked me into completing his eleventh labor. Tell me, do you know who I am?" The giant asked, curious to know whether the man in front of him had heard of him.

Osiris looked at the giant for a while, in his head he was driving into the centuries worth of information he had obtained over his years as a guardian. Yet in all his years he had never heard of a giant holding up an anomaly. It was possible such information was wiped out during the dark age.

"I do not know who you are, but it gives me pause that you say this is a punishment. Was this anomaly made to hold you?" If such a thing was true then these beings might be more of a problem, then he thought.

The giant hummed in response, once learning that the being in front of him did not know of him. "I see, then allow me to tell you. I am the titan titans were the gods before the Olympians until they decided to overthrow us. I became the leader of my kind when we went to war with Zeus and the olympians of Mount Olympus In what was known as the Titanomachy. As you can see, the war ended in our loss, the titans were imprisoned in Tartarus and as punishment from Zeus, I was condemned to carry the heavens upon my shoulders. There, now you know my story, may I know your name and story in return?" The giant asked, intrigued by this unknown man in front of him.

Once again Osiris became silent.

'Might as well Osiris, if he is talking about the same people who live on that mountain, we saw in New York then he will have information about them.' His ghost said. 'we could use all the info we could get."

"Before I tell you about myself, I have but one more question for you." Osiris said he needed to know if this Atlas was a threat to mankind if he got out or not. "If I repair the damage to the space continuum and by extent free you. Then what will you do, be warned that your answer will decide your fate."

The Titan hummed in response thinking over his answer, knowing that this would decide his fate and carefully thought it over. After a few minutes, he came to a decision. "If you had come to me with this long ago, I would tell you that I would try to enact my revenge against zeus for imprisoning me by freeing the titans, await our leaders' return, and wage war against the Olympians. But, the passage of time has allowed me to think things through and it has made me realize that our efforts would be pointless, with the needless slaughter and destruction that would ensue, what would there be left to rule over even if we win. And If we were to fail, history would repeat itself and we would be imprisoned once again, and I would most likely be condemned to death. Instead I will go see my daughters and spend time with them. After that I do not know what I will do." The titan gave his answer and waited in return for the response from the being in front of him.

'Alright you got your answer, now intrudes yourself.' Sagira ordered.

"My name is Osiris, I am a Warlock or guardian if you would like. Myself and two others have been tasked with protecting humanity from an approaching evil we call The Darkness. An all-consuming entity that will drown our world in its dark energy and turn it into something that was spawned in the blackest of voids."

Osiris's response began to worry Atlas, if this entity was capable of defeating the gods, then all would be destroyed. The only way they would have a chance to possibly win were if the pantheons, and if it came down to it the titans, were to unite together against this Darkness and it's followers, but the chances of that happening were slim to none due to the strained relationships between not only the pantheons but the Olympians and Titans as well.

"Tell me, do you have a way to combat this Darkness? If so, what can you and your two comrades do against a being that you say can kill gods?"

"No we don't." Osiris responded quickly.

After what Osiris said, there was only silence between the two, with Atlas thinking that all would be lost, and nothing could be done but to accept their fate.

"I see, then all we can do is await for the end to come." Atlas said solemnly.

"That's not what I said." Osiris said stepping forwards and deploying his ghost to start setting up the equipment needed to fix the anomaly.

Atlas was confused by his statement, "But you said-"

"I say WE do not have a plan to fight the Darkness. We simply do not have the power to fight the Darkness head on, but there is something that does. We call it The Traveler." Osiris explained while Vex looking structures began to take shape around Atlas

"And pray do tell me what is this 'Traveler' and how can it help?"

"In truth we do not know for sure, many brilliant minds have come up with theories as to what the Traveler is, a god, a machine, the list goes on. However, as we know The Traveler is the only being in existence that has the power to fight The Darkness."

"If this Traveler has the power to face off against The Darkness, then why does it not go and try to fight it? Or at least try to stop it from moving and slow it down?"

"We don't know, but this is where our plan lies. We hope to get to a point where we can provide the Traveler some level of assistance in some hope that it will take a stand against the Darkness. So, when I free you from your prison all I ask is that you do not become a problem for us to deal with." Osiris said as the last Vex spire took shape and began to shoot data streams at the anomaly.

"Very well, I shall not cause problems for you and your allies. However, do know that if you are ever in need of assistance, then I shall do what I can to help you. It is the least I can do for you in return for freeing me from my confinement." Atlas states hoping that he may return the favor one day.

"I hope so." Osiris finished narrowing his eyes at the titan, not fully believing the being.

The weight from the sky began to lessen on Atlas' shoulders as it was slowly pulled back into the sky. Soon enough the weight on Atlas' shoulders began to fade away and soon the anomaly began to lift off his shoulders and began to meld back in with the sky. With the height off his shoulders Atlas rose from his kneeling position and stretched.

"Thank you for releasing me, Now I shall go off and see my daughters, see how they are doing with taking care of the Golden apples." Atlas stated before getting ready to head off. "I hope you get this Traveler to assist you against the Darkness." He then began walking off towards the area where the three human looking creatures were.

"Before you go, I need to know something." Osiris said, causing the titan to stop and look back at him. "The ones who imprisoned you, is this there base?" He asked using a device to project an image of the mountain hanging over The Empire State Building. The titan nodded. "Will they get in our way."

"If you are powerful enough to challenge them, they will get in your way. Their leader is jealous of the power he wields. If he feels you have similar power to him or have the power to match him he will try to kill you."

Osiris hummed his engagement.

"You should also know they have many powerful gods among their ranks. However, they do not get along with each other. If you managed to fix the sky, then I imagine it will be simple for you to turn them against one another." Atlas continued on his way after he finished leaving the guardian to his thoughts.

"Well that went well." Sagira commented on, flying back to her guardian's side.

"And now we have these "gods" to deal with. Tell the others, I have research to do." Osiris said, turning and starting down the mountain.

"Right, I also snagged a few dozen apples while you were busy dealing with that dragon."

"Sagira-"

"Hey if something like that thing was guarding it then there must be more to these apples then they appear."

Osiris sighed. "Fine, I will look at them when I get the chance."

* * *

Sevro was not having a pleasant day, first he had been chased by a that old hag for stealing some bread again, some gang came around and trashed his home while he was away, after that some cops show up and told him he has to clear out of the old factory he has been living in of bull shit reasons. Of course, he kicked their asses for it, normally he wouldn't as beating up a cop was more trouble than it was worth. But the asshole kept waving around that gun in his face, and Sevro didn't suffer assholes.

After he was done handing them their asses on a silver platter, he knew he had to clear out as the cops would come for him this time. And he had a feeling he was not going to get out of it by smooth talking either. So, he grabbed what few things he had left, and I tailed it out of the Chicago slums. Had to snatch a few dollars out of some woman's pocket to get enough money for the subway but he got out of the city before any of the cops found him.

Of course, that did not last long as apparently the Chicago PD didn't have anything else better to do then to chase him. Damn cops chased him all the way to the edge of the city and then some. He was tried as hell, but he was not about to let the cops get him. To help lose them he ran into the forest but that only got them to bring out their dogs to help track him.

But his troubles today were far from over.

As he was running through the forest like a wild animal, he made a habit of checking behind him a few times to see if he could see any of his pursuers. While he was running he checked again causing him to run into someone. Both of them were thrown to the ground, Sevro ending up on top with whoever he ran into underneath him. He shook his head to try and get rid of the fuzziness in his head and pushed himself up. However, it was then he noticed his hand on something soft. Wondering what it was, he squeezed his hand gently earning him a soft moan from the person underneath him.

It was then he noticed that the person he had run into was a girl in silver clothing with a bow and arrow. She had a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and dark hair. He looked down to see what his hand had fallen on to see it over her rather small right breast. Seeing this, Sevro got off her and rolled to his feet.

"Shit, I didn't mean to." Sevro frankly apologized to her.

The girl seemed to regain herself and got to her feet, her hand trembling with anger.

She mumbled something to herself before she turned around, knocked an arrow and shot it at him. Sevro threw himself the ground to avoid the deadly projectile, his mood turning from apologetic to pissed in a second.

"The Hell! I said I was sorry!" Sevro yelled at the girl who just shot at him.

She did not reply and simply tossed aside her bow, drew two long silver knives from her belt and charged at him. Now Sevro was by no means a highly trained fighter but growing up on the streets made him a hell of a fighter. The scars on his body provide this, he knew how to deal with someone who had a knife. The attack came like he expected it straight at him with the girl expecting to cut him easily as most kids nowadays where not in knife fights.

Sevro grabbed her wrist and quickly twisted it in a direction a wrist was not meant to twist. The sudden moment of the girl's wrist caused her to cry out and drop the knife, which Sevro quickly picked up. Now armed he stood a better chance of beating her. The girl looked at him surprised for a moment before rage covered her face. Suddenly he found the girl was right on top of him, almost like she teleported in front of him. This time her knife was coming in with speed and masterful skill. He did not have time to block the attack.

However, the attack never reached his flesh as someone else knocked the knife from her hand. The next thing he knew Sevro was thrown over someone's shoulder and the trees were flying by him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"No time to explain, we are in this together now!" the man with a hood over his head called back.

* * *

"And that's that! First off, I would like to thank R.O.W. for doing Atlas' lines. I would also like to tell you guys that we have a discord now, you can find the IP on my profile page!"

As always I am Slim A Lou Prime these are da boys: R.O.W., Rogue, Crusader, and Snek

God bless and try not to go insane while you're stuck at home.


	6. Forming Ranks

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

**A hunter in modern body armor sits on a log in the woods holding a few pieces of paper while his weapons rested next to him. ** "Hello there viewers, its time to respond to your reviews."

"Jebest4781, from what Slim has told those of us on the crew, he is trying to find a balance."

"Superpierce, all praise is appreciated by the Captain."

"Blackstriker94, the game is afoot, things have been set in motion…. Be prepared for a chase."

"OnePunchPlayer…." The hunter allows the letter to fully extend. "Uh….. Slim is the expert in reference to alot of what you've said… I myself, am a very fresh Guardian who is trying to learn the lore…. So maybe try joining the crew and ask Slim himself…. Cause I don't have a response for that…"

"Guest, closest to the bottom, again I'm a very new guardian, but Merica'."

"FawkesPheonix, all support is greatly appreciated."

"DragonLark, ain't we all insane? I'll pass the warning along to Slim though."

"Guest, dva guest, try and ask him on the discord, but I'm with you on that."

"Ether02, I'm not gonna say it again, MERICA'!"

"Chimary, thank you…." The hunter throws his arm in the air.

"Ghostly, upto the bossman for now… but some of us maybe pushing for more…." The Hunter looks over at the M107A1 and M1014 resting against the other side of his log. "Modern equipment…"

"Guest, final type, I'll suggest asking him on his discord page… cause he hasn't told any of the crew yet…"

The Hunter threw the letters into the fire before tossing a blinking knife in as well and grabbing his weapons. "Well, that's all folks, enjoy the story and leave your reviews once you're done, I'm out!" The hunter jumped into a tree and disappeared as the knife in the campfire exploded

* * *

*a few months ago*

Sally Jackson had an interesting week to be sure. She was making breakfast when someone had broken down their door. When she turned she only saw a blur run past her followed by the sound of Gabe's cry of pain then the sound of a window being broken. She had ran over to what had happened, her eyes went wide upon seeing Poseidon standing by the window.

"IF YOU COME BACK, I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO SHARKS!" Poseidon yelled to the injured Gabe on the street below.

"Poseidon?" Sally was confused to see the god here as the rules stopped him taking an active role in his son's, and by extent her, life.

Turning around to see his mortal lover all of the rage on the god's face disappeared. In an instant the sea god was hugging her and delivering a deep passionate kiss to her lips. Sally was so shocked that she simply showed her lover and kissed him back. Moments later the two parted.

"But," Sally said, finally getting a hold of herself. "What about the law? You can interfere in-"

Poseidon put a finger to her lip. "The fates have lost control; we are no longer bound by those laws." He then bought her hand to his lips and kissed them. "We can raise our son in Atlantis o-or here but we are getting a better house because this is beneath you."

"B-but what about your duties," Sally pushed for a moment. "What about your wife?"

The sea god looked down. "I will admit, I am not a good person. I am lustful, I am easily angered, and most of all I am selfish." He looked up at her. "If you want me gone, I make sure our son never has to worry about any monster as he grows up and you will never see me again."

Sally reached up with a hand and cupped his cheek, the god leaned into it. "You know me, I won't push you away. After all, if what you say is true than who better to teach Percy about the world around him then you." She then got a joking smile on her face. "You will give me a tour of Atlantis right."

It was Poseidon to get a sly smile. "And more if you like."

"Don't push your luck." Sally said coyly.

"Mom?!" The subject of their conversation called out most likely he saw the broken door and was worried for his mother's safety.

"I'm fine sweety!" She called back to him before turning back to Poseidon. "I guess it's time to meet your son."

She turned and started towards the living room, making sure to give the god a little tease as she went along. The god left out a low lustful growl before following after her.

Poseidon was excited to meet his son after all these years of being forced to stay away. He would teach of the world around him, how to control his powers and much, much, more…

* * *

Zeus was livid, not only had Metis escaped when that thing hit him but now his wife was hiding in her temple and refused to come out. She was afraid of the thing that attacked them. Whatever it was it had the strength to punch him across the city and by extant making him throw up Metis. He always knew that she was still alive in his stomach, she had resisted fading by drawing on his own existence giving her enough power to stop herself from fading.

There was no doubt in Zeus' mind that she would seek revenge for what he did to her. With her wisdom and cunning she could turn a ragtag group of mortals into an effective fighting force. If she went to the thing that attacked him then it would be that much worse. He had to put a lid on this before it got out of control. So the god called a meeting to give his orders as king of Olympus, however only Ares, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus showed up but at the moment he did not care about the no shows.

"A few days ago Hera and I were attacked by some manner of creature, and as of late I have had no luck in finding this thing. My orders are as follows. You will hunt down this creature and kill it, if you manage to bring it back alive fine but I want this thing found and dealt with!" The sky god commanded.

Ares was positively beaming with the order to kill this thing. "Don't worry father I will bring this thing head to you!" The god of war then disappeared to begin tracking down this creature his father spoke of.

Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Dionysus paid the order little mind as they were not the type to go hunting down some creature. Athena was interested in this creature as no monster would dare attack a god as they ran the risk of ending up in the fields of punishment. To think a creature was able to attack her father and survive to tell the tale was unheard of. She considered looking into finding this creature for herself but ultimately decided against it, as she was still in the process of hunting down that mortal that escaped her. She would not be evaded so easily.

* * *

*Present*

Orion sat on a log across from the kid he picked up while he was fleeing from those girls in silver. In all honesty it was as he grabbed the kid totally on instinct as he knew that the kid was not going to block or dodge that girl's knife. Imagine his surprise when his ghost informed him that the kid had the potential to be a guardian. Why look a gift horse in the mouth.

The moon was in the sky and the hunter had started a small fire to keep the kid warm seeing as his armor and body kept him comfortable temperature wise. He was not worried about those girls spotting their camp as he was sure to give them the slip.

Though he wanted to get the kid to join him he was still working out how to get him to join him as the kid did not seem like the joining type. He was a little, about three foot nine, but he had the look of a scraper with a small scar on the left side of his lip. He had short blond hair that was slightly spiky and pointed backwards. There was also the unnatural red eyes he had that seemed to stare into your soul.

Orion liked the kid already.

"So kid now that we are not being chased by twelve year olds how about we get to know one another?" Orion opened enthusiastically. "I'll start, My name is Orion."

"What, like that hunter who got shot in the head by that one goddess?" The kid asked, raising an eyebrow.

Orion chuckled. "No, but my death scar is on the side of my head so who knows."

"Death scar? You expect me to believe that you are dead?" The kid asked, narrowing his eyes at the hunter.

Orion leaned forward a smile forming on his face. "That glare you're sending me tells me that you've seen some things that should not be. Am I wrong?"

The kid's eyes narrowed further, his hand inching towards that knife he took from that girl. "And what do you know about "Things that should not be"?"

"Would you still want to throw that knife at me if I told you I was an perversely dead human that was brought back to life as an immortal soldier for a small moon sized god/machine/powerful creature name here?"

"I would tell you to fuck off." The kid replied evenly.

"And what if I told you that you might have the ability to become something like me?"

"Fuck off." The kid replied instantly. "I'm a bastard son who got dumped as soon as I didn't need milk anymore." The kid stood. "And I don't have time for your BS."

The kid turned to leave. Orion rolled his eyes.

_**Bang**_

The kid jumped as turned around as the sound of a gunshot went off. He spun around to see Orion's upper body lying on the ground behind the log he was sitting on. The kid threw up upon seeing the dead hunter. Once his lunch was on the outside of his body he began to cough as there were bits of undigested food still in his throat.

He felt someone pat his back. "Hehe, sorry kid but I didn't know how to get you to believe me."

The kid's head slowly turned to look up at the once dead hunter, a smile plastered on his face like nothing had happened. The kid jumped back stumbling as he backed away before finding his footing and drawing his silver knife and pointing it at the hunter.

"What the fuck are you?!" The kid demanded terrified.

Orion's smile got bigger. "Orion, I am a hunter of the Traveler. An immortal warrior capable of wiping out armies and bending reality to my will." Orion kneeled down to the kid's level. "And I think you can be one too… Sevro."

Sevro's eyes went wide. "How did you-"

"Us Guardians, that's what we are called by the way, are not alone. We have partners." Orion interrupted.

As soon as he finished speaking his ghost appeared beside him.

"Hello Sevro, my name is Dewi I am Orion's ghost and hopefully you will find yours one day. As for how we learned your name, I just searched through the internet. By the way you have no criminal record anymore, you welcome." Dewi said projecting confetti.

"The point is Sevro, there is a coming evil and we are going to need all the help we can get. So! The question is are you going to help me kick the Darkness in the balls?"

Sevro looked at him for a long minute. "Say I do accept, what do I have to do?"

Orion hooked an arm around Sevro. "That's easy, you join me and I teach you how to be a guardian. In truth you can't become like me just yet but once we get that missing element you bet you will be among the first to rise."

"And in the meantime?"

"Well we get you up to speed, you need to learn how to shoot, fight in hand to hand combat, dance."

"Dance?"

"You'll get it later on. So you in?"

* * *

Artemis was growing weary of this hunt. A few days ago she and her hunter had picked up the trail of the boy who attacked her hunter. However, their efforts to catch up with the boy had been fruitless. Even when Artemis left behind her hunters to try and catch him, the boy always seemed to slip through her fingers. Only a few of her hunters managed to run into the boy completely by accident, but he would disappear as fast as he came.

Only this time the boy took another boy with him. Her lieutenant had run into another boy causing both of them to fall over. She attempted to kill the boy for touching her, but he proved to be more experienced then she had anticipated. She lost one of her knives to the boy before he was taken by their prey. Since then they have not been able to pick up even a trace of him.

In truth Artemis was beginning to form some form of respect for this boy. Out maneuvering her hunters and she herself was no small feat, but it made the goddess pause. The number of demigods who could do such a thing was next to zero. At first she had pegged the demigod for a son of her father, but now she was leaning towards Hermes. Even so the boy was able to use Electrokinesis, an ability that only the bastard children of her father had.

The goddess looked up into the night sky to see Orion's constellation, it was bitter moments like these she liked to look up and remember the one man that won her heart. It did not take Artemis long to find the constellation's location as she knew it by heart.

However.

"Where is it?" Artemis whispered to herself frantically. "Where is Orion?"

She began her search again quicker this time, her god mind processing as past as it could checking each constellation before moving on to the next. But no matter how many times she checked, no matter how many times she enhanced her eyes his constellation was nowhere to be found.

The goddess began to panic, what could have happened to Orion?! His body had been in the stars ever since her brother tricked her into killing him. She had thought he would have reformed at some point, but he never did. After all these years she began to believe he still blamed her for his death and refused to reform, and she did not blame him as she never forgave herself for falling for her brother's lies.

The only way for his consolation to be removed was if someone had moved his body or he had reformed. She doubted that he had reformed as he had not done so for some many years, why would he do it now. No, someone must have moved his body and the one responsible would feel her wrath.

The front door to the Guardian's base was kicked opened followed by a very happy hunter.

* * *

"HEY GUYS I GOT A FOLLOWER!" Orion called excited.

It was mid-day when the hunter returned with the other three residents of the house who were in the living room. Heads slowly turned to see the hunter in the doorway with his hands outstretched. They held a gaze for a few moments before turning back to that they were doing.

Orion sighed. "Does anyone know where the others are?"

Oliva pointed towards a door in the next room.

"Thanks, Sevro, meet your fellow risen to be." Orion said before walking off towards the door.

Before Orion touched the doorknob, he noticed that the doorknob had Vex networking made into the metal. Though suppositious Orion grabbed the knob as soon as he heard the familiar sound of a Vex teleporter activating. In the next moment Orion found himself in a different room, a type of large laboratory. The hunter noticed a door to a greenhouse to the side, odd as he never knew Osiris for growing anything. Speaking of the warlock, he was hunched over a table looking into a microscope. His ghost was beside him waiting for him to finish.

"Osiris." Orion called to the warlock. "When did you get the time to build all of this and what's with the Vex teleporter? You do know we have transmitting tech right."

"Only with a ghost to provide the transmat networking." Osiris replied not coming up from his microscope. "That Vex teleporter is self-sustaining and can be turned off at will. Besides, I might as well put the knowledge I gained in the Infinite Forest to use."

"Are you sure that's safe? What happens when the Vex get here?"

"The technology around you may be of Vex origin but it is my own design. I created the sundial after all creating a small space in a network is child's play. I do require the more refined technology of our time if I am to make this place any bigger. However, it is large enough for me to continue my research as well as having a quiet area for me to work in."

Orion came up the table to see cut golden colored apples, with a few of them being very thin cut for use in Osiris' microscope. He could tell these apples had some form of energy flowing through them, they also seem to stay in perfect condition even after being cut.

"I'm guessing these are not normal apples." Orion said pick up one apple and examine it. "They make my hand feel all fuzzy, like when I first started using Sol light."

Osiris nodded. "They radiate a form of energy that bonds with the soul of the consumer. From there their soul begins to empower their body. If my research is correct then it should make one immortal or at least something close to it."

"That's cool and all but we don't need it."

"It's not for us, as you probably guessed by now the people that have chosen to follow us will not live long enough to see the traveler arrive. With insufficient light to extend their life to our timelines average lifespan we need other means to keep them with this. Worse case scenario this plan backfires and I scrap the whole concept."

Orion put the apple back down. "Where did you even find these things?"

"One of the locations I went to investigate had a tree that was bearing these apples. I came across three creatures that took the form of human females. They were using some type of song to attract people, after they found it would not work on me, they called for some creature with a hundred heads. After I killed it they ran allowing me to continue on. After sealing the special anomaly and speaking with the "titan" holding it up I learned that the beings that put him there will stand in our way."

Orion's eyebrow rose. "Ok, but that still doesn't tell me how you got the apples."

"While I was speaking with the "titan", Sagira transmitted a few dozen apples into my inventory. After I returned, I began to look at the apples more closely. Thus, leading me to my discovery."

"So, who were the beings that put them there?" Orion asked.

Osiris pushed a book towards him, looking at the title Orion saw the words Greek Mythology.

"Those are our enemies."

The hunter opened the book and began to skim the book, being a guardian he was going much faster than any normal human could. However, the hunter soon came to a dead stop when he came to a single word.

_Artemis_

For some reason Orion felt anger begin to well up inside of him. For some reason that one word made him feel sad, angry, confused, betrayed, and he did not know why. Orion knew that most guardians had their memories from the last life removed. However, there were a few among the guardians' who could remember some things from their life before they became guardians. Most of the time it was just their names, for others it was strong memories but even then, they were hazy and hard to remember. Slim and Osiris were like the other guardians that had their memory completely wiped. He was the odd man out when it came to that, but they never talked about it.

It was unlikely but the feeling he was getting… it gave him pause.

"Hey… you mind if I borrow this?" Orion asked.

Osiris waved his hand with the go ahead. Orion on the other hand was already on his way out with the book in his hand. He had a lot of reading to do.

* * *

"And done." I said after putting the last part to Invective back in place. With Osiris back at the base this gave me a chance to head out and have a little me time. I lifted the shotgun and aimed down the sights and smiled. "Oh yeah, now we're talking."

'Slim~' Mhyrixis wined. 'when is it going to be mine turn~'

"I did you last week, and no don't you dare spin my words, besides, I have not had the need to use you just yet." I replied to the Artifact on my back.

'Boys and their guns.' She sighed.

I laughed and placed Invective on my back right next to Mhyrixis. Then went back to enjoying the sights, the sights being a city in the distance from my cliffside overlooking the city. I longed for the day where we could build a city with the Traveler watching over it. While it was saddening to know that humanity had only one city left in our timeline, I did take joy in the fact it was the greatest city humanity had ever built.

I was brought out of my sight seeing when I sensed something moving in the tree line behind me. In an instant I was on my feet with Invective in my hand pointed in the tree line's direction.

"Show yourself, I know you're there." I ordered the being I was sensing.

The area around me became very still as if life suddenly stopped around me. It lasted for a few minutes before the sound of soft footsteps on grass drew my attention to its direction. From out of the tree line step a rather gorgeous looking woman. She had bright brown flowing hair and sky-blue eyes that reminded me of that of a warlock's. She wore odd styled clothing that looked something like a robe made of cloth instead of silk.

On her head was some kind of crown made from a gold looking material. She had a bracelet made from the same material on her arms. She also felt built as I did not see any sign of extra fat on her, then there was the fact that she held no blemish whatsoever. She was a little small in breast size and she also fit into this category, but she had that hour-class figure.

However, her looks went all out the window as I was on guard.

"Who are you." I demanded taking aim with my shotgun.

She smiled and in a soothing voice said. "Peace warrior I am not here to harm you in any way."

"Funny last guy said the same thing." I countered keeping my weapon steady on her torso.

"I know you have no reason to trust me but believe me when I say I will not harm you. I could not plot against the one who saved me from my torture."

I raised my eyebrow. I did not remember saving anyone from being tortured let alone require someone from it. I was positive I had never seen her in my life. She must have picked up on my confusion because she started to speak again.

"I understand if you do not realize it was me who you saved as he was in a different form." She closed her eyes and a bright light began to poor out from her body. While the light was very bright, I did not take my eyes off her for a second. When the light had finally died down the woman was no longer standing there. In her place was a fly that immediately flew over to me and started to circle my head.

I looked at the fly still confused; this woman was the fly that has been bugging me for the past three months. That might explain why the fly was living well past its normal lifespan.

'Sid did I ever save a fly from being tortured?'

'Not that I remember.'

'Is she at least giving off any kind of energy?'

'Not much, if she is hiding it, she is doing a very good job at it.'

"Alright, you can turn into a fly, but I still don't know you." I told the woman turned fly.

The bright light returned and like before the woman was now standing in the place where the fly once flew. This time however I found that she had her arms wrapped around my neck and her face a few inches from mine. On instinct I tried to back up but as her arms wear wrapped around my neck this did not serve to help me. She smiled and let go of me.

"My name is Metis titaness of good counsel, planning, cunning and wisdom." She bowed. "At your service."

I knew a titan named Metis; she was a member of the first pillar, a striker if I remember correctly. However, she was far more muscular than this Metis she also had black hair and brown eyes. Then there was the way she called herself titan, as I knew of no titan that called themselves "titaness". Likewise none of the female hunters called themselves huntresses, the same for the female warlocks. There was also the fact that she was not giving off any light energy.

This led me to believe that this "titaness" was a titan of a different kind.

"hmm, so you are a titan." I said, giving her the stink eye.

"You have not heard of us? Well we are a race of large humanoids that once ruled the Earth. However, our king, Kronos, turned out to be a poor father and caused his godling children to rebel against him. I aided them in their rebellion and for my efforts I married the god who took over Kronos' throne. You might know him as Zeus, he is the god you punched."

"Hold up." I said raising my hand. "The asshole who punched me who I then punched was a god and who was that one woman he was with."

"I would tell you if I knew, but after my ex-husband was given a prophecy that our son would overthrow him, he tricked me into turning into a fly. He then swallowed me, and I have been stuck in his stomach ever since surviving off the food he ate and his life force." The titaness nook down, most likely remembering the time she was stuck in this guy's stomach. "As such I do not know a lot about the world as it is now." She then perked up. "But I can still be a great help to you. I helped the gods overthrow the titans. I can help you in whatever your goals are."

If what she said was true, then she was right about her being a help. She made it seem like these other titans were the powerhouses of their day. Then she went and helped these gods overthrow them, she could help prevent the Collapse. But she turned her back on her kin once, there was no telling if she would do it again.

'Sid, Mhyrixis, what do you think?' I mentally asked my partners.

'From the sounds of it she would be a big help, and she seems more than willing to help us for saving her from that god's stomach.' Sid said, voicing his thoughts on the titan.

'Why not? She is clearly indebted to you and she seems like she would do anything you say. Hmmm, I think we can break her in.' Mhyrixis added deviously.

'Alright but the others need to agree to this too.' I replied before looking at the titan. "Alright, I will accept your help-

A large smile took shape on her face.

"But know that there are others like me and they too must agree to accept your help."

Her reply was instant. "Yes, of course! I will do anything!"

"**Anything is a powerful word Metis."** A new powerful female voice said.

A pair of glowing eyes watched us from the forest line. Moments later the head that spoke those words revealed itself. A large creature similar to that of a dragon…but… it seemed familiar.

"**Would you make a wish for the others' support? Oh, Titaness mine."**

As soon as that phrase was spoken, I grabbed Metis' hand and pulled her behind me.

"Ahamkara, filth!" I spat leveling my shotgun with the beast's head.

* * *

Done! Wooo that took longer than it should have.A slow chapter and I can't promise a fight in the next as there is a lot of talking to get done. In other news I have a poll up on the profile page so if you could go cast your vote that would be great.

As always I am Slim A Lou Prime these are da boys: R.O.W., Rogue, Crusader, and Snek

God bless and can i get my invective in destiny 2 please!


	7. A Not So Quite Wait

I do not own Destiny or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs.

"Hay guys back with another one, can't say that this will be an action packed one. Just a lot of talking in this one so get ready for dat. However, da boz and Iz got something that you guys are going to like, I just know it! And those of you who are wondering about the upcoming new subclass don't worry they will most likely be in the story as well.

Now how about some guest reviews.

Raven: Indeed

Ghostly: Yeah the Last City is going to have better defenses, however if I may say I think the whole Red Legion invasion is a little bit of BS given that they said in the lore that the Traveler was protecting the Last City from attack for something of the like. But hey for all we know the Traveler let them capture it.

Guest 1: Can't say they will be coming any quicker as I am back in college and that sucks up a good amount of time.

Guest 2: here is your more, just don't go crazy alright.

Endocyclopes: Oh if only I had that kind of power. Being able to hold the next chapter hostage until the Devs over at Bungy did what I wanted for the game. Can't say the game WOULD be better than it is but it would be different.

Help: Can't say that taking a trip over to Brazil is in my budget. We have been having to cut back on some things… or I can get off my lazy ass and write a true fiction novel and get that stuff published.

Alright guts that's all of them let's get into it.

* * *

I glared at the wish granting shapeshifter memories from the Great Ahamkara Hunt flooding back to the forefront of my mind. While I was much stronger than I was during the Great Hunt I was still hesitant at the thought of going toe to toe with an Ahamkara given how unpredictable these things were. Some could control the elements around them while others could tear into the very fabric of reality, and that was not even getting into their wish granting abilities. But an Ahamkara's true power came in their intelligence and cunning, as they were known to bend the most vague of wishes to benefit them in the long run.

While I was not too far into an Ahamkara's wish granting abilities I do remember some warlock going on about how Ahamkara's wish granting abilities were somewhat limited as they drew some of the power needed to do it from the wisher. So, I would be having to choose my words carefully and be sure not to say the words I, wish, and for, and in that order less I have a big problem on my hands.

The Ahamkara choose to take on the shape of a brown western dragon. Its size was roughly that of two Fallen dropships and about as wide as a house. As it came out of the trees I noted that its walk had an air of superiority to it, its head held high, its wings slightly out, and the slight way in its step.

"What do you want, creature?" I hissed at it backing up slightly, Metis was holding onto me, somewhat possessively as well.

The Ahamkara looked over me with a curious eye, then smiled at me. **"We have not met before, yet your hate for me is that of one who is familiar with me. Or at least those who are like me. I wonder how do you know of me? Oh, hatter mine."**

"Through years of hunting." I growled at it. "Your kind is not welcomed on this planet; I suggest you take your plans elsewhere."

"**Such it would have been if you and yours had not gained our attention." **The Ahamkara replied with amusement in its voice clear as day. **"You are like The Gardiner, but you are different. The Eliksni were never given such gifts. What makes your race different, why were you given such a great gift?"**

"What are the Eliksni?" Metis asked quietly.

"Later." I whispered back before addressing the Ahamkara again. "Not for me to say but our predicament remains the same, you are not welcome here and I cannot allow you to wander our world unchecked."

Its smile only got bigger. **"Do you have audacity to wish for my death?"**

"Wishing implies that I am unable to end you." I aimed my shotgun at its head. "I know I can kill you."

'Let's not find out though.' Sid commented.

'Lets just hope it buys my bluff.' I answered back.

The Ahamkara's eyes bore into me looking for anything that would give it some insight to my abilities. I returned the stare ready to deploy a Ward of Dawn and jump at the demanded shapeshifter. Our stare down lasted for about a minute before the Ahamkara relented and backed away.

"**Perhaps you could kill me, perhaps I could kill you. But that is a question I will not tempt just yet. Maybe there will come a time when you need to make a wish, and I shall be waiting for you."** The Ahamkara then opened its wings and took to the air. I watched it leave heading straight up most likely back into the void of space.

With the threat gone I lowered my weapon and turned to Metis. She was still watching the sky as if she could still see the shapeshifter leaving. After a moment she looked back down at me, she did not need to speak for me to know the questions had on her mind.

"That was an Ahamkara, a race of shapeshifting, wish granting creatures." I said holstering my shotgun on my back. "They are not a race to mess with as they are scheming bastards who will take advantage of you at any chance. I suggest forgetting about this encounter with one and be careful of people if they seem… off to you. Ahamkara can take the form of humans just as easily as a dragon."

"But what if it comes back with more of its kind?" She asked. "You sound like they are next to impossible to destroy."

"They are tricky to kill but it's not impossible to bring one down." I replied turning back towards the horizon. 'After all I have killed eleven myself.'

"Then how are you going to fight them?"

"For now nothing, we have other things that require our attention." I started to walk off but Metis was not following me. I had a feeling she would not unless I have the go ahead. Turing back to her I spoke again. "And if what you said about overthrowing these titans is true, then I think we could make a deal that would be mutually beneficial."

As soon as I finished, I found myself in another bone crushing hug. If I was not a titan then there was no doubt in my mind I would have been crushed to death.

* * *

"And you're advocating for this titaness?" Osiris asked after I had finished explaining what had happened with Metis and the Ahamkara. "Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"Didn't you make friends with that "titan" too? The one holding up the "sky"?" I replied to the warlock.

"I would not call us friends, nor do I plan on asking him for help in our business." Osiris retorted.

"Come on Osiris, she is partially begging to help us, and she is great with the kids. I know for a fact that kids are not your strong suit."

"I can handle children just fine." Osiris countered crossing his arms.

"There is a difference between handling and caring for Osiris." His ghost said appearing and disappearing after she finished speaking.

"I agree with Sagira." Orion added.

"But the point here is that she can help us, and she knows about these Greek god guys better than anyone else. Getting her help would be a great bonus to us." I started to bring the topic back to the titaness in question.

"I have to agree with Slim here Osiris, these books can only give us so much information. Having someone with hands-on experience would be useful to us." Orion joined in setting the book about the Greek gods on the table. "Besides, she might know a few people who can help us out."

Orion considered his words. Even if we could take down these Olympians there were still more of them than there were of us. Now with the Ahamkara wandering around things were only going to get more problematic. If we did not have the numbers to deal with these threats then sooner or later we would be forced on the defensive.

"Call her in and we will see if she is useful." Osiris ordered a little bit of his time as the Vanguard leader coming out.

I nodded and set out Sid to get Metis. Minutes later the titaness entered the room and gave us a nervous smile. Since we returned to our base, she chose to wear something more up to date changing her silk robes to more of a business dress. She gave Orion an inquisitive look almost as if she recognized him but in the end chose not to comment on it. She gave me a warm smile and I returned one in politeness. Osiris on the other hand did not give her any indication of his feelings towards her, just a plan stare.

"Your call for me?" Metis asked, the nervousness in her voice apparent.

"We have considered your request to join us," Osiris began. "And we have chosen to hear what you can do to assist us. Spare no detail and leave nothing out."

Metis swallowed a lump in her throat. "My name is Metis, I am the titaness of prudence, good council, planning, advice, craftiness and wisdom. I once aided the now named Greek gods in overthrowing the titans that once ruled this planet, as such I can assist you in any plan you have for this world or beyond. I cannot say that I am a fighter as I have never picked up a weapon in my life nor can I say I am very strong when compared to the other titans even the weaker ones. But I am up for it in my planning and counseling skills. I could give you advice on your plans."

"What do you know about these Greek gods?" Osiris asked as soon as she finished as if her words meant nothing to him.

Metis face fell and she looked down. "I have been in Zeus' stomach for a long time and much has changed and I fear my knowledge on them is outdated to say the least." She paused for a moment as she thought back on her knowledge. Her eyes got wider for a moment to remember someone. "But there is one who has the information you seek and he may be willing to help you in your cause as well!"

"And who is this person?" Orion asked.

"His name is Prometheus, he is a titan like me," Metis spoke happily as if she had just been expected to join them. "He created mor- humans and has been helping them whenever he has been able to. If you can find him and tell him of your goals, I am sure he will lend his aide to you."

We looked at each other. While the titan known as Atlas told them about these Greeks, Metis made it seem like this Prometheus would be more than willing to help us. And with the Ahamkara's arrival in the system we would need to deal with these Greeks or at least force them to leave us alone while we prepared for The Travelers arrival.

"Do you know where this Prometheus guy is?" Orion asked.

Metis' face fell again. "I do not know his current location nor do I know where he might have gone but maybe the other titans might know."

"Then I will pay Atlas another visit." Osiris said idly.

I smiled at the warlock knowingly. "So, is she in?"

Osiris sighed before nodding reluctantly. Metis seeing this ran over to me and pulled me into another bone crushing hug. After a few frantic moments of telling her it was ok, and she did not need to break my bones she let me go.

"So now that you're in I guess there is no point in hiding the full truth of our little party here." Orion said, looking to Osiris and I for confirmation. I was ok with it, if she was going to be working with us she needed to know what she was dealing with. Osiris gave the hunter a hard look but nodded his head, after all to keep things from her now would be a problem in the future, and he knew it. "You see we are from the future."

She gave us a surprised look which quickly turned to skepticism, but she did not say anything.

"We come from a future where humanity was uplifted by a being we call the Traveler. Under the Traveler's care humanity entered a Golden Age were we as a species flourished in all subjects. Human life spans were tripled, our general intelligence increased, and so forth. Our technology reached new heights we thought impossible and we colonized just about every planet in the solar system."

"Wait, every planet? But, some are barren and devoid of life." Metis interrupted but also extremely interested in what the warlock was saying.

"You would be correct however the Traveler did more than uplift humanity. When humanity had discovered the Traveler it was in Mars' orbit, when humanity finally sent a group of astronauts to Mars they found that not only did it have an atmosphere but it was also raining."

Metis' eyes went wide as she connected the dots that Osiris was drawing.

"The Traveler was terraforming Mars, and soon after that the Traveler uplifted humanity and terraformed just about all the other planets in our solar system." Osiris continued grimly

"It sounds so wonderful." Metis observed the grimace in Osiris' voice as it began to dawn on her. "No,-"

Picking up on where she was going Orion continued off. "Yup, our Golden Age would come to an end and we were none the wiser until death was standing at our door. From recovered records we know that the Traveler was in the process of terraforming the moon Io. When it suddenly stopped and rushed back to Earth."

"That's when humanity learned the Traveler had an enemy. An enemy we dubbed the Darkness," Orion continued. "and humanity would find itself in a fight for its right to exist."

"Something you should understand Metis." Osiris commanded. "Humanity was not just making advancements in its civil technology, but also in its weapons. During Humanities' Golden Age they had created weapons that are like firecrackers compared to the weapons of today. When the darkness attacked and its "followers" with it, it swept through those weapons like they were toy guns."

Metis' face began to pale.

"The darkness' "followers' ' swept through our system destroying everything in their way. What took us generations to build was brought down in a few months' time. Humanity fought them with everything we had but it was only when the Traveler joined the fight did we start to see some success. However it was all for not when the Darkness itself entered our system. The Traveler battled the Darkness in our system and managed to repel it but was heavily injured in the fighting. With its last breath the Traveler gave humanity one last gift before it went into a sleep like state. Millions of small drones appeared around the Traveler and began to fly throughout the ruins of humanity.``

"These drones would be later called Ghosts." I added as our ghost appeared alongside us. "However, Humanity was now living in the ruins of its Golden Age. Thus, beginning humanity's Dark Age, a time of lawlessness and great evil. While the Ghost searched for those who could wield the Traveler power, now called Light, as weapons, humanity tried to survive in the shadow of its former self. But humanity's troubles were far from over as a race of mostly four armed humanoids arrived in our system and began looting and pillaging anything and everything that they could find. We would call these aliens The Fallen as they too had been visited by the Traveler and had been chasing it ever since it left them."

"The Fallen would come to destroy many human settlements, killing, and in some cases eating, the people that lived there. With little defenses left they slaughtered many innocent people unopposed."

"Then came an empire called The Cabal, a war like race that would enslave any useful race into their military or simply wipe out others. They too would begin laying waste to anyone who stood in their way. Soon after another race called The Hive would invade our solar system claiming Earth's moon as their own. However, this race unlike the others killed because of their hatred of life and worshiped death above all else."

"It was also around this time The Ghosts would find beings capable of wielding the Traveler power, but with no purpose many would become warlords ruling over the lands they had with an iron fist. These people would become known as risen as they were risen from the dead."

"Wait, risen from the dead?" Metis questions looking at each of us.

I nodded. "The large majority of risen used to be dead before their ghost would raise them, hence the name. We are no different, each of us were nothing more in skeletons before our ghost revived us."

She looked at us with a new sense of amazement, no doubt a thousand questions were swimming through her mind at the moment. However, I choose to continue on with our history lesson.

"After years of these risen warlords making an even bigger mess of the place two groups began to emerge from the risens' numbers. The biggest of the two were called the Iron Lords; those risen who declared that their purpose was to protect humanity from any who would see it harmed. The second was called the Old Guard, a much smaller group of risen with a similar goal but choice to protect a settlement growing underneath the sleeping traveler. Orion and I were among their numbers."

"The Iron Lords would rage war against these risen warlords, those that did not surrender and join them were destroyed. The normal humans would be sent to better developed settlements nearby for protection. After years of fighting the risen warlords Iron Lord scouts would come across the settlement growing under the Traveler. They would come to discover that Traveler, even in its weakened state, would admit an aura of protection and anything growing in the area around it was "bless" so to speak."

"After a short confrontation between the Old Guard and the Iron Lords, the Iron Lord's current leaders agreed to meet with the Old Guard's leaders with the Speaker, a Risen who spoke for the Traveler. They came to an agreement that humanity would start rebuilding underneath the Traveler. Survivors of the Collapse would travel from far and wide to the site of the inactive Traveler and build the Last City beneath its protective aura. Since then humanity has been struggling to survive."

"During one of our patrols Orion and I came across one of our enemies performing some sort of test. After destroying their forces they activated one of their defenses and sent us back in time. Now we plan to prevent humanity's fall."

"Knowing this Metis," Osiris spoke, staring the titaness down. "are you still willing to work with us?"

She looked down and thought over what she had heard. The room was quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "If what you say is true than this Darkness is coming no matter what I do, I would rather do my best to prevent the destruction it brings rather than hide. Besides, I owe you a great debt for freeing me." She finishes looking at me.

"Then welcome to our little group Metis!" Orion said happily.

* * *

The sound of gunfire echoed through the air. Such echoes have been going off since daybreak. It had been a few months since Metis joined us and her help was already beginning to bear fruit. She was able to set up a network of informants in the supernatural world giving us a steady flow of tactical movement of monster forces and events. With this information and a little help from Atlas Osiris has been tracking down this Prometheus guy.

Orion has been hunting down monsters in the area as they seemed not to get the message that this was a no monster zone. He has also taken a few trips out of the county, what he was looking for or doing he never mentioned to me, but I wasn't one to pry.

I on the other hand have been training the new recruits. After the months dedicated to getting their bodies into shape, we were finally able to move onto combat training. Today they were practicing their marksmanship and gun maintenance with Sid. I also took up a "real name" as Osiris called it. Keeping with the First name starting with O in our team I took the name Onyx. The others took to it quietly and Osiris stopped referring to me by my title.

I looked over to the targets down range to see how the recruits were doing. Sevro was proving himself to be the best shot of our current roster. Life on the streets were really starting to pay off for that boy as he had only missed his target a total of five times out of the fifty or so shots he had taken since he began this set. He was also proving to be one hell of a scrapper as he was not afraid to fight dirty.

Osiris' recruits started to get the hang of it as they had never picked up a gun in their lives until now. But once they figured out that the bullets came out of the slim end and learned to reload on a sensible time scale, they were starting to show improvement. During the hand to hand combat training they were more punching bags than fighters as, again, it was the first fist fight they had ever been in. They spent more time on their backs than they did on their feet, but they were to be warlocks, so I guess such a thing was to be expected.

The sound of cursing drew my attention to Oliva. She was struggling in the marksmanship department. Her target had only suffered nine hits since she started her set, and it was not for lack of trying as I watched her go through all the proper motions for hitting a target. It was almost like the poor girl was under a curse that doomed her to poor accuracy. However, she was making up for this in her hand to hand combat skills. As it stood now, she was the only one who could give Servo a run for his money, but the nasty little scrapper was still able to come out on top more times than not.

Letting a smile come to my face I walked over to Oliva's fire position. She was using the common auto rifle Sid provided from his data stores. While leagues above what you would find in the world today it still was at the bottom of the list when it came to guardian class weapons. It could be that she just wasn't using the weapon and was best for her.

"Stow your weapon Oliva." I ordered coming up behind her.

She looked behind her to look at me for a moment before clicking on the safety, ejecting the mag, then pulled back the hammer to remove the chambered round left over. She set the weapons down and stared at it for a moment.

"I am trying my best." She started clenching her hand into a fist. "I followed all your instructions yet I cant hit a thing."

"Sometimes it's not the person but the equipment." I replied by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"A bad workman always blames his tools." Oliva quoted bitterly blaming herself for her inaccuracy.

"True, but like many things that is not always the case." I reply before asking Sid to give me one of my… less used weapons.

An auto rifle from before the Red War appeared in my hands. The end of the rifle was stained by blood as well as a healthy number of spikes on the barrel. There was also a combat knife mounted underneath the barrel like a bayonet. There were also the skull carvings on the side of the weapon, like someone had craved them into the frame to mark its kill count. The weapon also admitted an ominous aura that Oliva picked up on. She turned towards me and backed up clearly surprised by the weapon's sudden appearance.

"What is that?" She asked slightly frightened.

"This is called Red Death," I said holding the weapon sideways. "It's a pulse rifle with a less than… saintly construction. Its maker is rumored to have been a warlock whose theories on the Darkness got him banished and be labeled as mad. He tried to copy a tactic one of our enemies used when making this weapon. I guess you can say it worked. Killing things with this weapon restores you in more ways than one."

I dismissed the weapon back to my inventory.

"This weapon will not be with you forever Oliva." I said gesturing to the auto rifle she was using. "There are many weapons out there and many more yet to be constructed. You will find a weapon that is meant for you, and when you find it." I summoned one of my other weapons, one that I had found a long time ago, and pointed it at the target. A few rounds cracked from the rifle, each round hitting its mark. "You will find yourself hitting your mark every time."

"**Hey Sl-Onyx."** Orion's voice came over the comms. **"You might want to get up to the east side of the base we got incoming."**

* * *

Hehe, any guess who that might be? Hehehehe! Anyways the crew and I have been talking. Is there anyone from the Destiny universe you would like to see coming back in time with a current group? So far Saint and Lord Shaxx are being talked about, if you guys have any ideas feel free to throw them our way. Also if you could also throw some reasons in with your suggestion then only helps your case for getting them in the story.

But that's all we got today from me today, readers! I am Slim A Lou Prime with da crew, R.O.W., Rogue, Snek, Crusader, and a new addition Czechus.

God bless and for the love of God can we get more poll votes. We are inconclusive right now and I would like to know that you guys think.


End file.
